On the Line
by NixxH
Summary: Japan had left them emotionally scarred; the Harrix Regulars would never be the same. Over a year later, Kimmy had tried her hardest to move on with her life and forget her first love... Well, things can never be that simple and now a new tournament had come along. This time though, it would be hosted in America. And that was not the only thing that had moved closer to home...
1. I: The Councils

**Author's Note: **The sequel to OOF is here! I know it took slightly longer than anticipated, but here we go loves.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Prince of Tennis. Takeshi Konomi gets that darling privilege. I only own the multitudes of OCs coming into play.

**Warning: **Kimmy Castille, in my opinion, is a bit of a Mary Sue. This story was written ages ago and found a little over a year ago. Due to other stories taking priority over this one and OOF, I have not gone through and redone the story. Perhaps one day both will be edited and reworked. Until then, enjoy as is, darlings!

* * *

**Chapter One:  
**_The Councils_

"Queen Kimmy! Great serve!"

"We love you!"

I smacked the ball one last time, an irritated sigh leaving me while I turned my green eyes to my team.

"Let's end practice early today, alright?"

"I don't know-"

"Sir Aidan! Sir Patrik!"

"-yeah, let's."

"Sorry everyone, we're ending early today," Serenity gave a calm smile towards the group of guys and girls sitting around the Harrix School for Girls and Boys' tennis courts, watching the legendary Viper Regulars practice.

"Aww!"

The crowd parted for us, letting sweat-drops and anger veins throb on our heads as we passed through, nine making their way to the end of the masses.

We moved to our respectable male or female tennis dressing rooms. We had a set of dressing rooms for tennis, baseball, volleyball, golf, basketball, swim team, and rugby accommodations, thus these were the only sports we really participated in. I changed out of my uniform, throwing my sweaty clothes into the washroom and slamming my _Regulars Captain: Kimmy Castille_ locker closed.

I dodged the group of people waiting for me and my girls to come out, sneaking around back with them and meeting with everyone to let them in their respectable classrooms with my master key.

I walked into the gorgeous castle-like, gray six-story school. We had floors added and the building was much more extravagant with the _thousands _of new students. Yes, _thousands._

Blue or black boy uniforms and red or black school girl uniforms were in abundance down the halls. By now the classrooms were locked to everyone, but we had to grab our bags from our classes where we had left them before practice.

"Hey Queen Kimmy!"

"Lady Serenity!"

"Oh look, it's Sir's Patrik and Aidan! Wow!"

"Beautiful Lady Paige!"

"Lady Tiffany, over here!"

"Sir Marcus! Dreamy!'

"Lady Savannah! You're a beautiful girl!"

"Princess Aylin!"

Yeah, we had gotten some new _ideas_ going on in this school over the past year.

It was less than a month into the school year, September 19th to be exact. Guess how long it has been since we have been in Japan? A year and a handful of months.

Yeah, I was a sixteen-year-old high school Junior and still proud captain of the Harrix Vipers Regulars, a world-renowned tennis team. We had won Nationals two years running now, but did not participate in last years' world championships.

Let us just say we did not have the heart to do it.

Additions had been made to the team; we hardly ever saw Harmony, Trinity, and Natalie except during the summer. Meaning we had had to add more on our team as our school turned from an all-girls to a unisex school. It was a drastic change; our school grew and we added everything from floors, to an Olympic-sized pool, and even more tennis courts.

"I'll see you guys later," I waved to the guys as I headed outside and to the girls dorms on the opposite side of campus as the guys dorms. They were huge, and that was saying it lightly.

You see, we had a total of 6,989 students in our private school. We had only roughly two-thousand girls and around four-thousand boys in our school. When I first came here, we only had nine-hundred females, so you can imagine how much we had grown over time.

I slumped against my bed from another exhausting day. My roommate, Serenity Skylar, the granddaughter of the Dean, was working diligently on her laptop at her desk. She, as everyone by now should know, was one of my closest friends.

"I swear we need to nuke those fan clubs," she scoffed, eye twitching.

Yeah, when I said new _ideas_, this was the craziest of them. We had two huge and popular fan clubs in this school now. One was called _The Queens Council Fan Club _and the other was _The Kings Council Fan Club_.

Want to know the funny part?

The elite of this school were its world-ranked Tennis Regulars and its nationally-ranked Theater Production Class. The best of the best, and supposedly some of the more popular of the students at this school, as humiliating and egotistical as it sounded.

_The Queen's Council _was made up of eight of the most well-known girls in this school. They had not created this little council, instead the students had dubbed them as such. It was a way of singling them out. When someone talked about _The Queen's Council _then everyone knew _exactly_ who they were talking about.

There were five _Ladie_s, two _Princess_es, and one _Queen_. Lady Serenity Skylar, Lady Paige Aikens, and Lady Savannah Black were in the Viper Regulars and Lady Rachel Williams was the captain and manager of the Non-Regulars. Princess Aylin Castille was of the Viper Regulars and Princess Augusta Christians was the lead actress in Theater Production. Then there was the Queen. Or as they called it: _Queen Kimmy_.

Yeah, I had been dubbed a queen amongst my peers. Frankly, at the way they stalked me and my friends, this little _The Queen's Council Fan Club_, I would rather just be another face in the crowd. It had over half of the boys in the entire school in it.

Then there was _The King's Council_. They only had six guys in there. Their peers had also given them their title, seeing as some of them did _not_ want it.

There were three _Sir_s, two _Lord_s, and one _King_. Sir Aidan Francis, Sir Patrik Francis, and Sir Marcus Stark were in the Viper Regulars. Lord Ryo Takahashi and Lord Vance Evans were both in Theater Production, and then there was King Ty Rivers, the lead actor of the entire production. Their little fan club, _The King's Council Fan Club_, was a group of girls that stalked them like our fan club did us. It had over half of the school girls in it.

"If we nuke them then make sure you scrape them off your ass before the bomb hits," I sighed with a laugh.

She snickered with me, "Yeah, really." She had been more like a human being as she grew up. No more of those scary little gazes unless she was in deep thought. She hardly ever used her monotone and emotion-void voice unless either angry or hiding something.

Serenity had grown all right. She was five-foot eight-inches tall, her long hair shining blue-black, her breasts bigger, and her mind sharper than ever.

I could not say I had stayed the same either. I had gotten taller and now stood at five-foot six-inches with rounder breasts, and I actually had a butt now! My hair stayed long; I could not bring myself to change it.

Aylin had only grown two inches as she turned fifteen. Did I mention that me, Serenity, and Paige were all either seventeen or turning seventeen? Yeah, it was weird being so close to a legal adult. One more year of school after this one and we would be finished. Tiffany had just turned sixteen, though.

Paige, now she had grown! Remember how she was only five-foot when we went to Japan? Now she was tall, slender five-foot five-inches and actually had _boobs_! She could not call herself short anymore! Also, she had kept her hair shoulder-length. She had been trying to get me to cut mine, seeing as how she felt freer, but I refused.

Tiffany had just gotten taller; she was now five-foot seven-inches and her muscles were as beautiful as ever. She was still the most developed out of everyone, but she did not like showing that off. She had a big following of guys, even after she beat multiple ones up for talking to her. She had sliced her hair short also, too.

Our team had really improved as well. Since last year we had to add four new players, thus created a bond with them. We had decided on a Doubles Team and two Singles players when last year began.

And you know what's funny? _We had twins on our team!_

It was weird, having another set of twins on our team besides Harmony and Trinity, but we had gotten used to them after a while.

Patrik and Aidan were not like they were though. They were identical in every physical aspect and it was impossible to tell them apart besides the fact they parted their bangs on different sides of their head.

Patrik Eugene Francis was the _Fiend_ of _The Perfect Pair_. He was a rough player and aggressive person in general. He was extremely competitive and tricky, but he was extremely funny and happy off the court. He stood at the same height as his twin, Aidan, at five-eight. They were both in the Theater Production group as well as the Viper Regulars, furthering their fame at this school.

Aidan Josh Francis was the _Striker_ of _The Perfect Pair_, their Doubles name. He has precise shots unlike Patrik's wild ones, and made sure he did everything perfect on court. Off court he usually goofed off with his brother and made people laugh. He was the easier one to talk to, seeing as he was the kinder one of the two. They were both sixteen-years-old, turning seventeen in February, and Juniors.

Marcus Nicholas Stark was my Singles Five player and _Vicious_, his nickname and play-style the same. He reminded me of an angered Kirihara on the court, but he did not _purposely_ hurt his opponents; it just seemed to happen. He was a Senior and turning eighteen in May, his attitude calm, collected, serene, and intelligent. He was the tallest boy I associated with, standing at six-four and towering over most of us.

Savannah Rita Black was my Singles Four player, and the oddest person on our team. When we had first met her, she dressed in a boys uniform and had short hair, like a boy. We found out later that she was a girl when she came in our locker room to change with us instead of the boys after practice, which scared all of us senseless, mind you. She was a Senior and turning eighteen in April, with a happy and crazy attitude. She did indeed wear the boys uniform and occasionally the girls maybe once a month when her younger brother King Ty, made her wear it. Yeah, her brother was the 'King' and lead actor. She was kind of short at five-four, but it did not matter to us when my sister was littler.

I could not forget Rachel Sandra Williams. She was not in the Regulars, but she was the captain and manager of the Non-Regulars, the Junior Varsity in a way. She was called _Fangs_ on the court, thanks to her sharp tongue. She was Aylin's best friend and looked _exactly like her_. That's why they were so close in the beginning. Rachel's twin sister died with her parents in a car accident and Aylin resembles her so completely that she had about adopted her. She is a tennis genius, which is why she is the captain of the Non-Regulars at only fourteen, a Freshman turning fifteen this November. She was taller than Aylin at five-three.

"By the way, Grandpa needs to talk to you tomorrow," she pointed to the screen, "In his office at three. He told me through Yahoo."

"Got it. Anyone else on?"

"Yeah, Maddie, Augusta-"

Another tale all its own; she was the lead actress in Theater Production and only a Freshman turning fifteen in April. She was another _Princess_ and the only girl that was not in tennis on _The Queen's Council_. She was short and petite at five-foot, but she was gorgeous. She was good enough to get into the school on an acting scholarship and very helpful to anyone, unlike Aylin and her Princess title. She was sweet and caring about _anyone's_ problems.

"...and Anthony and Hanna but I'm invisible to them. I don't even know why I have them on my list!" She rolled her eyes.

Hanna and Anthony: Public avoidances numbers one and two.

Hanna Bethany Teers was known as President Hanna to all the girls in her little fan club, _The King's Council Fan Club_. Yes, she was the head honcho and turning seventeen, making her a Junior. She was average height and obsessed with all the boys I named before. Especially King Ty, when she knows he has a girlfriend. She was a spoiled brat that was nice only if she got her way. She hated _The Queen's Council _and the fan club.

Anthony Eric Lightwater was a Senior that was turning eighteen come November. He was known by the boys in his fan club as President Anthony and was leader of _The Queen's Council Fan Club_. He, unlike Hanna, was a valiant and protective boy. Though he was creepy and a stalker-type, he did try and protect or help _The Queen's Council _whenever he possibly could. He was one of those boys you could politely ask to pass you a soda and he would go out and buy you a whole pack.

"I have the project finished," she pressed the print button. I had written out a project we had to work on for Literature from the information Serenity got, and then she typed it up. "I wonder if Ty and Ryo have theirs finished."

"Knowing them, Ryo has his part finished and Ty is busy sulking because he can't figure it out," we laughed together. The sad part was- it was true.

Blaine Ryo Takahashi, _Lord Ryo_, was a boy that was a fourth Japanese and also known to the girls of the school as _The Lover_ because of his passion and kindness. He was a Junior turning seventeen on October 2nd, not long before me and pretty tall at five-ten, not to mention lean. He was an avid actor and manager of the Theater Production and one of those guys that bring mystery, darkness, and intelligence to picture in a description when you look at him. He had a girlfriend, as much as the girls of the school hated it, and was extremely intelligent. He was sweet and kind, thus the reason for his name.

Ty Neo Rivers, _King Ty_, was the most gorgeous boy in this school to most people. He was the boy everyone talked about for his good looks and great personality. He was also the lead actor in Theater Production, and was willing to do any part, whether it be Romeo... or Juliet. He was already seventeen, born August 11th, and a Junior also. He was the most popular boy in the entire school, if you could not tell, and had a girlfriend also. His personality was my favorite thing about him though, seeing as he was one of my best friends. He was a lot like Kikumaru, but much more dramatic on and off stage. He had multiple ways of making someone laugh and would not stop until they were rolling on the ground crying. He also had a tendency of running down the hall in the next plays costume he would be wearing and pouncing on either me, Serenity, or Paige.

"Vance would have been a better partner for Ryo," I idly tried and balance a pencil tip on my finger. "They're both smart."

"But Ryo and Ty and Vance are all best friends so I'm sure they'd sooner all work together," she aligned the papers and puts them in a portfolio. "There! All done!"

"Great!" I beamed. "Speaking of Vance, I wonder if he wears that wig to sleep in?"

She tapped her chin, "I wouldn't doubt it!"

Vance Louis Evans, _Lord Vance_, was another gorgeous blonde-haired boy at this school. He was a Junior turning seventeen. He was five-eleven and the funny thing about him- he would sometimes wear a dark wig so people would take him more seriously instead of just calling him 'Blondie'. It honestly made no sense to any of us... He really caused a laugh riot when he did though. He was romantic, hyper, random, known to pop out of nowhere, and very dramatic. Not quite as bad as Ty, but close. If you could not guess it, he was also an actor. And he had a girlfriend as well.

Japan... I had mentioned it countless time so far, had I not? Well, we never talked about it really. We tried to forget about Japan because, guess what?

It hurt to think about it, even to this day.

We hardly talked to anyone from there. Yeah, occasionally on messenger or through email to send pictures, but everyone had busy schedules and getting lucky enough to talk to someone that way was a surprise.

The first few months were good for phone calls, but as things started getting harder and harder after summer, then the phone became an enemy and made people sound grumpier than they really were, so it was agreed about no more calls unless it was not often.

I still missed Syusuke on levels that were not even created yet. He had been my first love and I would love him until the end of my days. But I had moved on to try and forget him. I had not seen him since Japan and I was a teenager, in other words I needed to be loved by another human being in something other than a family sense. It was the teenage disposition, no? I had had this boy ever since the end of my Sophomore year and throughout summer, and I still had him now.

He was the kind of guy that would walk up to me in the middle of the crowded school hallway, kiss me so hard I fell against the lockers without even taking a breath, then walk away after a big smile and not a word shared. It was invigorating, this boys passion!

I did not know if I loved him as I did Syusuke, but I did adore this boy like there was no tomorrow. And he acted the same towards me.

Serenity, the usually stronger one, held out longer than I did. She found a boy that liked her and she liked him back at the beginning of July. She had been dating him ever since and he reminded me a lot of Kikumaru. I had a feeling she saw that too, in fact I _knew_ she did. It might be why she was with him so much. He treated her like a goddess, so I could not say he was bad for her!

Paige, yes even my dear Paige got her someone. He knew how to make her happy and laugh, and was nothing like Tezuka. I could still see her gazing off into space whenever no one was around and sometimes I even saw her laughing by herself about something I knew she was thinking about that happened between them. Her new boyfriend had been hers since right before I got mine and he kept her constantly entertained, much like Serenity's boyfriend.

Even Tiffany had a boyfriend! But he reminded me a good amount of Masaharu, though no one ever would say it out loud. She had just recently gotten this boy at the start of this school year, but they were so adorable together. Not as great as she was with Masaharu though... They would pick on each other constantly and have silly little arguments that would end in one of them tackling the other and pinching their cheeks. They both had tempers, but made us laugh constantly.

The best part of all- They _all_ went to our school!

"I wonder what Grandpa wants to talk to me about." I changed into my pajamas, deciding to get up bright and early and take a shower in our bathroom in the morning.

Each bedroom had a bathroom, a little kitchenette, desk, coffee table, couch, and a bunk bed set. I was on the top bunk, thankfully. It was just another perk of going to a school designed for rich kids... And a perk for a student that attended solely on a full-ride scholarship that went to both her and her sister.

"Probably to talk to you about the upcoming selections," she yawned, doing the same as I did to get up with me in the morning. She clicked all the lights out but the lamp beside her bottom bunk. "They're coming up this next semester."

"You mean the selections where they single out the best junior players in the world and put together a team to go against some pro players?" I grinned.

"Yup!"

"Oh man! I can't wait!"

I fell asleep like that, hands behind my head and a grin on my face.

* * *

_So I've decided to disband the 'Next in' segments. Terribly sorry loves!_


	2. II: The Dean

**Chapter Two:  
**_The Dean_

"Hey!" I bounced up to Paige, standing in front of her locker and about to open it.

"Oh hey Kimmy!" She smiled a childish one, ruffling out her skirt. "Something wrong?"

"Nope, I'm just supposed to meet Serenity over here." I opened up my tall locker, "I still don't completely understand why they have these things when we could just walk to our dorms."

"It's a convenience?"

"It's less walking!" She smirked as I laughed, agreeing whole-heartedly. "See, I knew that would work. One class to go right?"

"Yeah, but I'm heading towards the Dean's office in the middle of it." I picked up my books for the next class and shoved them in my messenger bag, "Grandpa needs to talk to me."

"Good luck," she opened her locker.

"Beautiful!"

"AH!" Paige screamed as Vance literally _leapt_ out of her locker, having squeezed his tiny frame in there long enough for her to open it and get on heck of a surprise. "What the hell Vance?!"

He shrugged with a silly little smile, "I was tired of you seeing me on _top_ of the locker, so it is sneakier to jump _out_ of it!"

"You're messed up," she snickered while taking his hand.

He twirled and dipped her, giving her a kiss right in the middle of the hall.

Did I mention she was dating Lord Vance? Oops, must have slipped my mind! He was the psycho I was telling you about, the one that knew just how to entertain her long enough to keep her short attention span.

"Hey, get a room!" I waved my hand.

"How many times have we told you that?" They both looked at me, Paige still dipped.

I let my eyebrow twitch, "Whatever." They busied themselves with making out and suddenly I yanked a condom I always carried for a moment just like this out of my bag, hitting Vance upside the head. "Here you go buddy!"

"I'm going to hurt you!" Paige leapt up, snickering while I squeaked, hiding behind the nearest person.

"You did it again, didn't you?" Serenity chuckled while looking at the now laughing Paige. "Hello Paige, Vance."

"Ah! Lady Serenity!" he bowed dramatically. "Queen Kimmy, I am honored that you gave me this gift! Though, it is a size too small for me..." He placed a hand to his head and sniffled while throwing aside the little packet.

We sweat-dropped, "Sure it is Vance. Sure it is." Even Paige had joined in on that.

The warning bell sounded clearly, our eight minute break diminished to one.

"Well we better get going," I glanced at the nearby clock. "You know, I can just go early. That way I miss out on algebra!" I eyed them nervously. "See you guys later!"

"I'll tell _him _you didn't go to class for you!" Vance hollered back.

Great, that meant I would get another lecture. Damn it!

"You do and I'll make sure you can't have babies!" I dodged around a corner, weary of anything that might have been hurtled after me.

I was fifteen minutes early to the Dean's office, so the secretary gave a loud huff before ushering me in. I waved fondly to her and slid into his office where our beloved dean was comfortably snoozing.

"Grandpa!"

"Huh?" He woke up with a start, scratching the back of his head and much resembling a child. "Oh, I wasn't sleeping Kimmy!"

"Of course not!" I beamed and flopped into a chair. "So... why am I here-"

"Early? Probably because you skipped class."

I laughed nervously and waved my hand, "Besides that! Why did you want to talk to me?"

He chuckled while pulling out an envelope. Deja vu was a harsh mistress; I was instantly struck with a similar situation that took place in this very office...

* * *

**_:{On The Line}:_**

_"Tennis is actually why I called you in here."_

_I perked up immediately, blinking._

_"Pardon?"_

_"This is why you're here, Captain Kimmy." He tossed me a letter._

* * *

_**:{On The Line}:**_

"No, it's not for you this time!" he scoffed. "This is a letter asking me to admit you, Serenity, and any other tennis player I find worthy into the World Junior Team Selections Tournament."

I grinned, instantly enthused by his words, "Decide who you're entering yet?"

"No, that is _your_ job." His eyes crinkled with his smile as I stared, shocked. This was a big privilege... "I don't know as much about the sport as you, Captain Kimmy, but I know you will make the right choices for the tournament. It specifies you and Serenity for sure, so you'll both be in it."

"Gotcha!" I nodded eagerly. "If that's all, I need to stall so I don't have to go to algebra!" I grinned. "How've you been?"

"Great, but besides that there is more," he closed his eyes. "The tournament is being held in a nearby city in California about twenty miles away from here."

I knew this all ready. If there was a chance the tournament was nearby, it would be here and it said it would be in this region this year.

"Okay?"

"Don't jump to conclusions so swiftly," he scribbled something down hastily. "Since the last time something this grand happened you girls were offered a scholarship year-round to a rival academy, I find it only fair that karma be repaid and we'll be sponsoring foreign kids to come to school here for those that can't afford our rates." He adjusted his spectacles, "So twenty kids are going to come to this school to participate come October 1st. The age limit is fifteen and older, just so you're warned. Fifteen as of this January 1st, by the way," he cut me off as I moved to open my mouth, "Yes, you'll have to show them around."

"Fine," I whined. "Wait, TWENTY NEW KIDS?! No, teenagers, seeing as it's fifteen and up... TWENTY NEW TEENAGERS?! THAT'S WORSE!"

"Yeah, so you'll have to help them feel at home," his eyes crinkled yet again. "Can you do it Kimmy?"

"Of course I can," I bit my lip. The thing is: _making myself do it__._ "For you Grandpa, I will."

"That's a good girl!" he clapped his hands. "Besides, if you didn't then I would be forced to stop overlooking the occasional PDA I've secretly had reported about the students."

"Hey, we're good students!" I gasped. "We just enjoy male affection!"

"Oh Kimmy, how you make these old bones laugh!" He laughed heartily. "It's decided then. Also, if you do well in the tournament, I'll send you and... let's say any seven of your friends... on vacation somewhere _special _besides the beach house this year."

Seven... oh I knew what he was getting at.

"Let's talk about that later," I mumbled. "I don't want any unhappy thoughts surfacing. October 1st they'll be here right? So that means they'll go the entire school year with us. That's cool." I smirked, "If they can handle it that is. I'm still adjusting!"

"Don't lie to me," he rolled his wise-eyes. "I know where you stand, _Queen Kimmy_."

"How'd you know 'bout that?" I grumbled. "Besides that, how many boys and how many girls?"

"Only three girls."

"Wow, that's a lot of boys. We need more girls you know!" I placed my hands on my hips as I took to my feet. "By the way, do I go by Singles when I choose who should go on, or do I pick Doubles Teams too?"

"Both."

"Got it!" I glanced at the clock, seeing I had succeeded in completely skipping algebra. There was no practice today, luckily, so I would have more time to make my decision. "Ha, alright the bell will ring in..." A shrill and clear chime sounded from the hallway and I grinned maliciously. "Bye Grandpa!"

"Bye Kimmy!" I slammed the door. "That girl is nothing but trouble!" He chuckled. "Of course, that's why I love her like a granddaughter."

* * *

_**:{On The Line}:**_

"You successfully skipped algebra! Congrats!" Paige shook my hand dramatically.

"OOH LA LA! AREN'T I JUST GORGEOUS!"

We turned to see Ty skipping down the halls, wearing a beautiful and dazzling pink dress with a long blonde wig on.

"KING TY! YOU'RE SO BEAUTIFUL!" Some of his fans were squealing as he skipped by and stopped in front of me and Paige. The two of us turned a daring shade of pink and rubbed our temples.

"How do I look?" he twirled majestically.

"Radiant as all ways my dear King Ty!" I joked after getting over the residual shock. "The lipstick truly brings out your complexion!"

"Oh I know!" He sighed dramatically, the back of his hand on his forehead.

"I actually think you look better in that than a lot of girls would." Paige was wide-eyed.

"Really?" His eyes shimmered as he took her hand. "Thank you Lady Paige!" It was our way of joking or exaggerating emotions to one another when we used our 'royal' titles.

"What play are you possibly doing this time?" Tiffany had sauntered over upon the very obvious display. "You're _actually _kind of pretty in pink drag."

"Another compliment!" he gasped. "We will be doing the epic tale of _Sleeping Beauty_ as a snowball! It means we'll be switching up the roles and I am cast as the beautiful maiden!"

"How'd I know it?" Aylin and Augusta appeared. "Who is playing the handsome prince?"

"Ryo will be playing the handsome prince and my true love!" the ever-dramatic Ty clutched above his heart.

"Speaking of which, where is your _true love_?" I glanced around the hallway.

Suddenly, I was spun with my back to the locker, another body almost against mine. Gazing up, I found Ryo dressed in a prince's chic, looking absolutely amazing.

"How do I look?" He gave a coy smile.

"Like a very sexy prince," I snickered, the blush becoming profound on my cheeks.

"Oh Prince! Give me a kiss!" Ty leapt at Ryo, trying to smooch him.

"Save it for the play Ty," he held him back with one hand, his demeanor dark as he tried to keep the lips from him.

"Oh fine!" Ty huffed. "You just have another princess is all, don't you?"

"I'm not into pink dresses," Ryo swiveled back to me, cornering me against the locker and capturing my lips in his.

"I knew you had another!" Ty had false tears on his face, probably used from the vial of eye drops he carried on him indefinitely.

"Drama queen," Paige rolled her eyes. "Dear God, he's _literally_ a drama queen!"

"_Princess!_"

"Whatever," she pouted. "Where's my Drama Queen?"

"I'm no queen!" Vance proudly stated, dressed as the evil villain of the story. "I am _evil_!"

We face faulted.

"Trust me, by now we know exactly what you are. Still not sure on the boy or girl part," Paige smiled.

He glared then gazed at me and Ryo, who still had me against the locker but were watching the scene with idle fascination.

"PDA!" he pushed us apart. "And adultery! You have a princess! Go, shoo!" He waved at Ryo as if trying to send him away. "Now! Before I tell her!"

"I'm right here!" Ty pouted pathetically and I found myself growing tired of the entire situation.

Serenity joined us not a moment too late. He saw her, eyes sparkling as she dropped her shoulders while staring at him, hiding a laugh behind her hand.

"Oh Serenity! Give me a kiss!" Ty jumped.

"No. You're wearing lipstick. There's just something weird about kissing a guy with lipstick on." She held him back with as much strength as possible.

"Woe ways me." He was squatting near the lockers, a dark cloud like aura above him.

"He's pouting again," Aidan quoted his signature saying which we have copyrighted as his. He had just shown up with Patrik. "So Kimmy, why'd you skip Algebra Two?"

Ryo's glare fixated on me, "Yes Kimmy, why _did_ you skip a class?"

He was not in class with me. Theater was seventh period...

"I had to go speak to the Dean," I threw my hands up in my defense. "I had a legit reason! He called me in to talk to him!"

"About?" he pried. He hated when I missed a class because he knew I would sooner skip and go to the courts than participate in my lessons. I had done it countless times before, especially with Paige.

And I would do it countless times in the future. It was a wonder I wasn't failing by this point.

"The selections for the World Junior Tennis Team coming up," I smirked as the twins, Tiffany, Serenity, Aylin, and Paige stared in awe. "I have to pick a few people besides me and Serenity to participate in the tournament. And we're going to have twenty exchange students coming to our school October 1st and from then until summer to keep up their education while the tournament goes on. They're coming early to adjust to a new school like we've had to do before."

The air got darker around my girls as I mentioned it. Savannah had popped up just soon enough to hear it, though she knew very little about our old encounters.

"So you have to decide who gets to play from the Regulars?"

"Yup, from the entire tennis team, but I'm only admitting Regulars, seeing as they are the best in this school. You might want to try for it too, Rachel, seeing as you're good enough to be on the Regulars."

Where she had come from in the past ten minutes baffled me. She had chosen being the best out of the Non-Regulars than one of the weakest links in the Regulars.

"Nah, I'll watch and cheer," she shook her head.

"Back to the Theater!" Ty suddenly screamed. "We must get out of our facades before we simply ruin them! Come Vance! Come Ryo!"

They sighed but followed after him. Vance began skipping as well while Ryo walked, laughing quietly and shaking his head all the while.

"Man he's cute," I stared at him as he left. He looked so intelligent and he was, but there was that passionate, adorable, acting side of him. He treated me like I was his goddess, something any teenage girl would die for.

"So is this lug!" Tiffany yanked on Patrik's ear, "When he's not being loud."

"Hey!"

"Don't 'hey' me! Hay is for horses!" She smirked while jumping on him. "Gimme a piggy-back ride horsy!"

He galloped off, making her scream as he started jumping over potentially dangerous things that could hurt both him and her. It was only a matter of time before they wound up injured.

"The villain is always the hottest though." Paige was talking about her little wig-boy, Vance.

"And Ty is just beautiful!"

"Somehow, I don't feel like that's a compliment," Serenity let her head drop.


	3. III: Challenged

**Chapter Three:  
**_Challenged_

"As you all know, I've been asked by Grand- I mean Headmaster- to choose who I wanted to put in the tournament coming up."

I had been given only a week to decide.

"He informed me today that I could only choose five. That includes Serenity and myself," I sighed deeply as they looked at me like I had just shot them. "I know, I'm sorry! This was a tough decision, but I had to put aside friendships and evaluate skill. I have and my decision as to who will represent the Harrix Vipers Regulars in the tournament has already been sent in." I ran a hand anxiously through my hair. "I don't want anyone offended."

"We won't."

"I've chosen Paige and Tiffany for Doubles."

The twins put their heads down, angry and sad.

"And I've chosen Aylin, seeing as she is Singles Three. Don't try to say I chose them because they're my best friends. I looked at them based on skill. But if you do have the urge to prove you deserve a spot in the tournament, pick a day during our training and challenge them. Even now if you wish. I can simply lie if you win and say that I messed up on the sheet. Serenity and I are permanently in it, as we had been asked. I'm so sorry."

They stared me down.

"Agreed?"

"No way! We'll play you two!" Patrik and Aidan leapt up, pointing to Tiffany and Paige, in unison.

"I'm challenging Aylin." Marcus also stood.

"I accept it," Savannah smiled, tilting her head to the side.

See, this is why I did not like guys on my team. They had egos the size of China, or even Asia, if not bigger! Well, I rephrase that because it's sexist; _Aidan, Patrik, _and _Marcus_ had ridiculous egos.

"Fine."

* * *

_**:{On The Line}:**_

"Now do you see why I chose them?" I glared at the three guys.

They nodded, "Yes Captain. We're sorry Captain."

"Good."

Yeah guess what? Aylin, Paige, and Tiffany all _schooled_ Marcus, Patrik, and Aidan.

Badly.

"Alright then!" I beamed. "Now twenty laps for everyone! Thirty to the guys since they seem to doubt their Captain's decisions. Hurry before I give everyone ten extra than that!"

They sweat-dropped before taking off as soon as I held up one of Aylin's drinks. She snickered, running after them.

* * *

_**:{On The Line}:**_

"What a long day!" I groaned, nearly falling before I was caught. "Hello Ryo!"

"Hey," he whispered, giving a small smile while helping me to my feet again and pushing his glasses up. "Falling?"

"Head over heels, darling!" I joked. "It's been a long day."

"I can tell." His arm wrapped around my waist as he gave a cute smile.

An image flashed to mind of a similar smile, but I shook it off hurriedly. I couldn't think of him...

"I'll walk you back your dorm."

"That would mean the world to me right now," he nodded, tightening his hold.

He walked me all the way across the campus and up to the fifth floor for 'Fifth Year' students, or rather known as Juniors. We stepped up to my door, a giant piece of paper covering it. It had scribbles and messages from every student that had thought of writing on it, thus the entire white piece was filled with colors.

We had especially more signatures when that stupid _The Queen's Council _was started up.

"You want to come in for a while?" I quirked an eyebrow.

He nodded, following me into the large room in silence. I sprawled backwards on the couch after sliding into the bathroom to put my pajamas on. When I came out, Ryo had his shirt off and just his black pants remained on as he sat in front of the fan. I would get tired of wearing a button up shirt, tie, and jacket all day too, though especially with a view like _that_.

"Aren't you just sexy?" I laughed and pulled down my white mid-drift spaghetti strap top while bouncing over to the couch in my silky, baggy black pajama pants.

He was slumped over, his elbows on his knees and his slender form showing perfectly. Man, this was a drool worthy occasion.

"Looks who is talking," he gave that playful little sideways grin, the one reserved for me or his friends. That intelligent and dreamy smirk was given to the school body only when needed.

"I'm not running around shirtless," I laughed. "My pecs are bigger than yours!"

"Last time I checked, they didn't call yours pecs," he smirked.

"Hey, hey, hey! Hey!... Hey!" I placed my hands on my hips. "Hey!"

"Hey," he added.

"Don't get smart with me mister! Or I'll-"

"You'll?" He raised a delicate eyebrow. Everything about him was so perfect, at least in my eyes. Some might not like his extremely thin form, or his broad shoulders, his pale skin, his glasses, or his dark eyes. I was not one of them.

"I'll do this!" I jumped on him, trying to tickle him and failing miserably.

"Ha, nice try." He flipped me over, his body completely over mine. That evil little grin of his grew and then he started mercilessly tickling me.

"Ryo! R-Ryo!" I begged. "S-Stop! I'm going to c-cry!"

"Aw, poor thing." He tickled harder, smirking even wider.

"Ryo!" I pouted while laughing. "Come on!"

He stopped as I started pouting, staring at me before his lips lightly take mine. I blushed at the complete randomness of it, but that was why he was called _The Lover_. He was _my _completely unexpected random moment.

"You look adorable when you pout," he chuckled.

I had been told that so often it was not funny by now. I beamed, a devilish little gesture, and chewed on my lower lip.

"So every time I pout, I get a kiss?"

"Are you saying you want one every time you do?"

"I don't know! Maybe?"

I pouted and just like I expected, he closed his eyes and kissed me.

"Whether you want it or not, you'll get it."

"Oh no!" I pouted again.

Another kiss.

"Oh yes," he laughed.

The door opened without warning and Serenity stumbled in, halting at the door with Ty behind her and obviously exhausted.

I looked upside down, staring over at the door while Ryo lifted his head just a bit, still completely over me. Shirtless...

"Well, I didn't expect this," Serenity gave a smile, her eyes peering from beneath dark lashes. "So, should we leave Ty?"

"Oh, how beautiful! They were about to experience the utmost level of passion!" Ty danced over, sitting on the coffee table and staring at us. "Now, I know you're both blooming teenagers, but sex isn't the answer-"

"Ty..."

"You could do so much without having sex! I'll teach you!"

"Ty...!"

"Now, Ryo, I need you to remove her pants."

"TY!" we both screamed, now completely mortified. He was knocked backwards over the coffee table with the force of our shout.

"What?" he whined from the floor on the opposite side of the table.

"It's called being hot from a long day at school and me wanting my pajamas _on_."

"And tickling," Ryo rolled his eyes before getting off of me.

"Meanie," I pouted.

KISS!

"Damn it!" I laughed. "Get up Ty, you're going to get a head rush!"

"Oh Queen Kimmy!" he stood, eyes sparkling. "You are so kind! No wonder you are queen!"

"Well King Ty," I used his nickname in turn, "How about we all have dinner together instead of going to the cafe?"

"On one condition," Serenity set the bags down that she had with her. She had gone to the little school grocery and supply store we had here to get more food to put in the fridge in our little kitchenette. "Ryo has to put his shirt on."

"Aw!"

"That's my say on it."

"Sorry Ryo," I pouted.

KISS!

"Just put your shirt on Romeo." I smacked my forehead.


	4. IV: Announcement

**Chapter Four:  
**_Announcement_

I was sitting on the front row of the theater in the dark with the _entire_ student body here. We were seeing a scene of _Sleeping Beauty_ as a taste and also for a quick present to the students that would be staying with us here for the rest of the school year.

It was the scene in which the prince kissed Sleeping Beauty, the set half finished. Ryo was leaning over the great Ty-in-drag, bending down to kiss him. Right when their lips meet, the curtain closed and _all _of the girls began hollering and cat-calling.

They were _really _into their acting jobs. Even if it meant kissing another member of the same sex, they would do it in the name of acting. Being in touch with their sexualities meant so many more opportunities to act gay and know you are not.

They would need it one day when they were brilliant stars in Hollywood and the rising critics would try and flame them for the sake of jealousy.

The curtain opened again and the people in the small scene bow, then let the curtains close again. Another boy from the play stepped up to the pedestal at the side of the stage in front of the curtains. He smiled wide, letting it wash over the slowly quieting crowd.

"Now, please give it up for-" he was announcing me so I could welcome the new guests, seeing as I was voted by the majority of the student body to do so, "-Queen Kimmy!"

I sweat-dropped while standing, my black dress coming to my thighs with a white belt over it and a large silver heart belt buckle. My shoes were knee high black ones with pointed toes and stiletto heels. I had my hair completely down and a small clip in it on the side, the barrette pinning just a bit back. A shimmering tie that was small and made of white scale-looking beads was my necklace.

"I thought I told you guys not to announce me like that!" I placed my hands on my hips and glared at the grinning boy sitting in the crowd, in the front row with the rest of the theater group. I gazed out at the thousands of students, "Hey everyone, if you don't know, I'm Kimmy Castille!" I winked with a thumbs up, the lights still dark where I could not distinguish more than the first few rows to the right of the stage where the spot light shown on me and kind of spilled over them.

"QUEEN KIMMY!"

"WE LOVE YOU QUEEN KIMMY!"

I sweat-dropped again, "Okay guys, enough with the Queen thing for now!" I laughed nervously, "Let's give another big hand for the cast of _Sleeping Beauty _that gave us that great sneak peak! Sexy kiss guys! Hey girls, did you just see what I saw? _King_ Ty the beautiful and the steamy _Lord_ Ryo just gave each other smooches!"

"WOO!" All the girls cheered and I could see Ty waving, making Ryo ashamedly do the same.

"Beautifully done guys! And a great job so far to everyone!" I blew a kiss to Ryo and he pretended to catch it.

"All right guys, leave him out of this!" I snicker openly when a few negative calls came from the male populace. "We're not here for love and war. We're here to welcome the twenty entrants and rivals going into the Junior Tennis World Team Selections!"

"WOO!"

"As all of you know, five of your Regulars will be participating," I grinned, "Me, Serenity Skylar, Aylin Castille, and the _Unbeatable Duo_, Tiffany Martin and Paige Aikens!" More clapping resounded in the crowded theater, "These twenty people will be attending our school for the rest of this school year, so I guess you Seniors have even _more_ victims to torment before you're out of high school forever!"

They jeered wildly, some standing and pumping their fists. That definitely sparked some excitement from the eldest class.

"Settle down!" I scolded, "But remember, we need to make them feel welcome! They may be our rivals, but hey, we're Harrix School for Girls and Boys! We can overcome any adversity whether you're racially-challenged, white, black, yellow, green, or hey, I've seen some girls out there that are a bit orange from the tanning lotion!" They cheered louder, "They'll be attending our classes and I ask the boys and girls not to annoy them to death all right? Curiosity killed the cat after all! Boredom may have brought him back, but those nine lives have to go somewhere!"

The majority actually gave a small laugh at my horrible joke, if only to humor me, as I had believed. If you had not noticed, I had gotten a lot better at public speaking. Dating an actor, having to give speeches to the human body, and being in so many other activities and group events outside of school and tennis forced me to be socially involved.

"Well everyone, I'm here in a black dress and these stage lights are hot! Remember, tomorrow is an off day so you can sleep in and dream of clouds and bunnies, much like I know Ryo to do."

"You _mean _me?" Ty stood, appalled, "Queen Kimmy, be rational and when talking about my fantasies, do use my name instead! Humph!"

"Oh how sorry I am to you, King Ty!" I dramatically gasped. "I'll make Paige bake you some cookies if you'll feel better and let me continue on with my speech in _silence_."

"Of course, of course! You have yourself a deal and I am so sorry for interrupting you Madame," he bowed and sat back down. I could not get over the wig and dress, which he had _yet_ to remove.

"I'll go ahead and let our new recruits know this school is tough," I smirked. "We have everything from rough jocks, to girly dance teams, to scary Goth kids, and even our occasional psychos like my best friend in drag, Ty!" I giggled as he began waving again. "Our Theater Production Class and our Tennis Team is nationally and world renowned, so you should check in sometime on them. None of us would mind!" I threw my hand in the air. "I'm Kimmy Elissa Castille, and tomorrow two of my best friends, Paige Aikens and Vance Evans, will show you around at nine in the morning. The twenty of you should meet them out front at the large snake fountain. Ty Rivers, the beautiful boy dressed as _Sleeping Beauty,_ will show you to your rooms now. Thank you all for listening to me gab! I must go now and rip that wig from Ty before he starts squatting instead of standing!"

The more advanced in the perverted area of the student body began wailing with laughter and I could almost feel Grandpa's glare set on me from somewhere in the stands. Ty leapt up, shaking his bum for dramatic effect. It certainly aided in the pursuit of cheering students.

We had planned that entire argument out and it had gone perfectly, though I had assumed I would have messed it up. I left from the side stage door with my closest friends, seeing as they knew the area. Ty was off showing the people their rooms as I sighed.

"Was I funny enough?"

"Hilarious!" Aylin wiped tears from her eyes. "Even if I've heard it so many times before, it just gets funnier!"

"You did amazing," Ryo leaned in and kissed me, his prince chic very dashing.

"Hey Prince Charming, go get changed," I kissed him again. "I'm going to bed. I want a shower and to sleep so I'll see you sometime tomorrow when I wake up."

"Around one it is, my Queen," he took yet _another_ kiss, this time on my forehead, before walking back into the theater where the crew and actors were bustling to get all the stuff put back up and change in the dressing rooms.

"Have fun getting up tomorrow!" I grinned at Paige as she glared.

"You better be happy Grandpa ordered me to do this! At least I didn't have to do a speech. I would have bombed it."

"Night everyone!" I waved to them, smiling while ambling with Serenity back to our dorm.

"I call the shower first."

"Fine, I'll take one in the morning while you're busy snoring," she chuckled as she unlocked the door, closing it and locking it behind us. I leapt into the bathroom before she could sneak into it.

"You win this round Castille!" she choked loudly, changing and slipping into her bed.

"YOU BET I DO!"


	5. V: Shocked

**Chapter Five:  
**_Shocked_

"Oh Beautiful. Wake up."

I groaned, rolling over in the bunk bed. Someone was on my ladder, gently trying to wake me up.

"Wake up or I'll yank you off the bed, my Queen!"

It was Ty, of all the people in this world.

"What do you want Ty? Can't you go get bothered by your _loyal subjects_?"

"No, because you have slept far too long for today!"

"Step off dude. Ever heard of beauty sleep? You should know. You _are_ playing _Sleeping Beauty_."

"But beauty doesn't account for but half; it's what is on the inside and no one can experience your joyful morning attitude when you are drooling on your pillow!"

"I do that anyway, awake or not."

"Thinking about me no doubt!" he sighed in an airy fashion, "Or of me and Ryo kissing!"

"Yes, but you aren't in drag in my fantasy," I yawned, yanking the blankets over my head.

"Oh fine! Be that way!" he pouted, leaving and closing the door behind him. You see, he had a copy of our room key along with some of our other closest friends. I had a key ring with all their keys on it too so I could get to them whenever needed. So far, it was the worst idea Serenity has ever had.

* * *

_**:{On The Line}:**_

"Kimmy! Kimmy! Wake up now damn it!"

I jumped up, literally smacking my head on the ceiling above me. Paige was on my ladder, crying her eyes out as she fell from it and hugged her knees on the floor.

"Paige!" I leapt over the railing on my bunk bed, landing shakily on my feet with the blankets crashing after me. "What's wrong?! Are you all right?" I was surveying her, making sure she was not hurt. Luckily, she was unscathed, but it confused me even further as to why she was acting this way.

"No, it's..." she pulled in deep breaths. I got up and closed my door carefully, coming back over to her and helping her to the couch. I stumbled into the kitchenette and made a quick cup of coffee. I handed it to her, putting a blanket around her shoulders since she was quivering.

"What's wrong sweetie?"

She shook her head, "I can't say it!" She cried harder. "C-Come on!"

"What?" I blinked as she got up, slamming the cup onto the coffee table and dabbing at her eyes. She snatched my hand and I barely had time to grab the coffee before she was dragging me in my white spaghetti strap top and my yellow-lined shorts that were soft out of the door.

I cannot even sleep around here!

Of course, she was upset and crying, which rarely happened nowadays, so I went without complaints. I sipped on my drink as she stormed across the lawn, the vast area of green shining beautifully in the afternoon sun.

It was probably around noon.

"Queen Kimmy, you're looking radiant today!"

"Lady Paige, your eyes are even prettier than ever! Are you wearing makeup?"

We ignored the random people talking to us. Most were guys, anyway. Out of the girl population, we had ones that admired and idolized us, some that envied us, some that wanted to be us, some that hated us, and others that did not know anything more than our names. It was frustrating to no end. I loved being seen as a superstar when it came to tennis, but in _this_ sort of way was demeaning.

"Paige, where are we going?"

"Kimmy, it's... I don't know if it's good or bad," she sniffled, hiding those tears so they did not fall again, "Oh my God."

She brought me to the tennis courts, the most well-memorized part of the school for the two of us. I smiled, staring at the one I used the most, with shade from trees that surrounded it on the left.

She scurried to the furthest set from where we were, the JV courts. Of course whatever was going on would be as far away as mortally possible when I still had on pajamas and had been awoken _twice_.

"I showed the new kids around today..."

"Did one of them hurt you?" I forced her to stare at me, holding her by the collar. "Did one of them do something to you?!" Out of seventeen boys, it was possible.

"N-No," she shook her head, the tears on her cheeks yet again. I hugged her, petting her hair before she broke away and wiped her eyes off on my blanket, which she had wrapped around her the whole time.

At least she had shoes on! My feet were itchy from the grass by now.

Paige continued to walk in front of me, leading me somewhere. I sipped the plastic cup, drinking it slowly to warm me up bit by bit, trying to ignore all the ridiculousness going on around me in the process. It was not working...

She brought me to the very last court where a group of people were getting a sign hung up saying it was their private courts to use. Some random little Freshman boy had to do it.

"HEY!" she hollered. The three nearest that heard turned around and I saw Harmony, Trinity, and Natalie.

"GIRLS!" I gasped, grinning from ear-to-ear.

"Kimmy!" they leapt on me, hugging tightly. I watched my cup as I kissed each on the cheek and gave them bone-crushing hugs, careful not to spill any on them.

Then the others swiveled into focus with the commotion just as the girls let me go.

I stopped in my tracks, unable to breathe.

My cup fell from my hand as if in slow motion. It spilt.

Blood ran cold in my veins, heart thundering so loud I expected the Dean to hear it from his office.

"No way."

I could see why Paige had been crying.

"_No fucking way_..." Even I almost started crying. I could not think of anything right now as I stared at all those familiar faces. I only did not recognize one.

But it did not matter. I saw the one face I had needed to see in person for so long.

_Syusuke._

"KIMMY-NEE-SAN!" Kikumaru jumped, pouncing so hard I fell backwards onto my bum. "Are you all right?" I did not talk as he pulled away, only to tug him in again for a tight hug, clutching to him as I buried my face in his shoulder. "K-Kimmy?"

"Eiji!" I cried, hugging him as tight as I could, "Oh Eiji!"

He snuggled me back and we rocked with one another, lying on the ground as we did so. He stood up, still locked in the embrace and set me on my feet, his eyes closed as he savored the moment too. I had one of my best friends ever in my arms after so long being away from him.

"You have to say hello to everyone else Kimmy-nee-san," he chuckled while letting go.

I stared at them, unable to move.

"Kimmy!" the majority of them hollered, running forward. The first to me was Bunta, Masaharu, and Kirihara. I cradled them like I had not seen them in an eternity, and it certainly felt like it.

They move as Yukimura and Sanada were brought into my sight. Yukimura bowed, respectfully shaking my hand and Sanada followed his lead. Yagyuu hugged me while Jackal stayed back.

"Oh Kimmy-hime!" Atobe was there too with Hiyoshi. He hugged me as soon as he was close, "How Ore-sama has missed you!"

The same old Atobe, though he was older and had- if possible- gotten even _better_ looking. I only nod to Hiyoshi when I was released.

Tezuka was next, shaking my hand and smiling- yes he _smiled_ at me. It was scary as hell, but I did not think about that.

Then came Momoshiro, gleefully thumping me in the head before wrapping his arms around me. I grappled Inui next as he stepped up and then hesitated on Ryoma before glomping him for good measure. Oishi quickly jumped me next.

There were two left. The unfamiliar face that looked so very much like Ryoma...

And Syusuke.

He was standing there, not moving, and everyone watched us carefully.

"Syusuke..."

I did not hesitate when I saw his arms open and his smile twitch more. I knew he was holding in that smile, that beautiful, wonderful grin...

I ran to him and flew into his arms, hugging him with my arms and legs. He cradled me tighter and tighter, and I really began crying as I reveled in his presence. I did not want to let go again, ever again...

_Ryo..._

The name throbbed in my head; I squeezed my eyes shut tighter. I knew I could not kiss Syusuke as I wanted too, I could not whisper those sweet words to him, like I wanted too... I could not do anything more than hold him, and even then, that was deemed wrong.

_Oh God what had I done?_

"It's so good to see you again, Syusuke."

"I missed you Kimmy," he was as quiet as I was before he set me down.

I wanted to kiss him but I looked over his shoulder to avoid the opportunity, trying my best to concentrate on anything but _him_.

"Who's the chick?"

"Who's the guy?"

We had spoken at once when I finally noticed the newcomer in full focus, trying to ignore the beautiful tennis player beside me. The guy raised an eyebrow.

"Echizen Ryoga."

"ECHIZEN?!" Paige and I screamed. I had forgotten she was here, but the two of us stared at him, "IS HE YOUR OLDER BROTHER?!"

"Yeah," Ryoma scoffed.

"Goddess of mine!" Ty appeared from nowhere, leaping on me and stopping, "Oh hello new students!" He cheerfully greeted them before taking my chin in his hand. "Oh my! Have you been crying? No, no, no! Queen Kimmy must never cry! She is too beautiful!"

"Uhm, Kimmy-nee-san, who is this?" Kikumaru blinked slowly like everyone else. "Is he... your boyfriend?"

I laughed, "God no! I could never date my beloved King Ty!" I dramatically clung to him for unspoken support, "Could I darling?"

"No, it would be wrong!" He put his hand to his head dramatically.

I released the man, "We aren't dating. He's my best friend, or one of them, and the 'King' of our school. It kind of makes him my brother actually. You'll come to realize that we have two 'Councils' as the girls and guys call it. They're fan clubs that dubbed certain people as _King, Queen, Lords, Princesses, Ladies, _and _Sirs_."

"And Kimmy here is the Queen! I have been called King, but how can I compare to such radiance?" he brushed the hair away from my face. "How you shine, my beloved!"

"I hope Serenity doesn't mind you talking like that," Paige laughed painfully.

"What?" Kikumaru turned to face her with wide eyes, then back to Ty.

"I am Lady Serenity's one and only boyfriend!" he giggled, "How beautiful a goddess she really is! _Lady_ isn't nearly a worthy title!"

I think I just saw someone's heart break in front of me. Kikumaru seemed like someone seriously just stabbed him in the heart and twisted it.

"Congrats," he forced a horrid smile.

"Anyone else have boyfriends we haven't heard about?" Natalie grinned, staring at me and Paige.

How in the world did we answer something like _that_... with _them _here?

"Look, it's Lord Ryo and Lord Vance!" Ty skipped over to them. "Hello my friends!"

"Hey Ty."

"It's not even one yet and you're awake!" Vance applauded me. He spun Paige, dipping her in the usual kiss he performed in the halls.

Tezuka, though not showing it as obviously, looked as if someone had also taken that knife that hit Kikumaru and jabbed it in him. He hid it really well, but I had known him long enough in the past to know the signs. He pushed his glasses up so they caused a glare on his eyes.

"I agree with Vance. It isn't like you to be up," Ryo smiled dreamily. "It's a nice change. Why are you in your pajamas and without shoes?"

"I was in a state of panic and emergency, just leave it at that," I choked. "Oh! Let me introduce everyone! Guys, this is Ty Rivers, Vance Evans, and Ryo Takahashi. They're in the top six guys in our school, so you'll probably hear their names a lot and their in Theater Production. Actors, this is some of the greatest people I've ever met," I laughed, trying to hide my face. I knew Ryo had noticed the teary eyes, but he did not mention it.

"That's Harmony and Trinity Campbell, old members of our team for the World Championships, and that's Natalie Denning, our other Singles player for it." Paige pointed each out, having broken free from Vance.

"And in Japan we met these guys here. That's Akaya Kirihara, Masaharu Niou, Bunta Marui, Genichirou Sanada, Yukimura-sama, Hiroshi Yagyuu, Jackal Kuwahara, Hiyoshi, Keigo Atobe, Sadahara Inui, Eiji Kikumaru, Ryoma Echizen, Ryoga Echizen, Kunimitsu Tezuka, Shuichiro Oishi, Takeshi Momoshiro... and that's Syusuke Fuji," I beamed as I name off all of them.

"How could you possibly remember all of those names?" Vance blinked.

"How can I not?"

"Welcome to Harrix!" Ty threw his arms around Atobe and Kikumaru. "How good it is to meet you! We are so glad to have you at our school!"

Everyone sweat-dropped.

"So Kimmy, does Tiffany have someone?" Masaharu had a forced grin on his face.

"Yeah, he's one of our tennis players on the Regulars. His name is Patrik Francis and he has an identical twin."

"You replaced us with another set of twins?" Harmony and Trinity shoved their hands onto their hips.

"No, it just sort of happened. They were the best out of the tryouts."

"What about Aylin?"

"Nope, Aylin is still as single as ever," I laughed as I notice the small twinge on Inui's face. How could these boys still feel so strongly after all this time?

Wait, never mind, my heart was answering that for me as it beat wildly. I guess looking at Syusuke just triggered such spontaneous reactions.

"Kimmy-hime, you're Queen?" Syusuke chuckled. "It fits."

"Yeah, who do you have since you have the entire pick of the litter?" Natalie questioned, feigning playfulness. She had seen the look I had when I was hugging Syusuke; she knew.

"Me," Ryo gave off a dreamy smile and the three of them just about melted as he turned it on them.

"Ryo is known as _The Lover_ at this school for his passion," I offered a smile much like Syusuke's.

_Both were complete fakes._

* * *

**That's all the updates for today darlings!**


	6. VI: Intervention

**Author's Note: **First, I'd like to say a big THANK YOU to all the reviewers for the last series of updates for this story. =3 It was very sweet to receive so much feedback! Second, it is the holidays and, as always, I like to give updates as presents. (Just wait until Christmas... It's going to be wonderful since I'm already in the spirit.) So, Happy Thanksgiving and I hope you all enjoy!

**koryandrs:** You really are a sweetheart! Thank you for not only reviewing this story, but a few of my others. It makes me wanna huggle you. =3  
**DoodlePopapo:** Your penname always makes me giggle. Not sure why, but it does. This update is a little quicker than usual for this story, so I hope I didn't keep you waiting too long. I'm glad you like my OCs, too darling! Thank you for the positive feedback.  
**Elf10444:** Okay, I'll try to answer all of your review. ^^ First, thank you for the sweet review, dear! I can't believe you reread ALL of OOF before starting on this. That was a lengthy story- though not one of my longest, you get my drift- and it is an honor that you would take so much time to ready yourself for the sequel! Second, I know and I hate that she's a Mary Sue, but with all my other stories going on right now (and my extreme phobia of updating when I don't have a lot written outside of FF) I haven't had the time to completely rework both OOF and OTL. So, instead I'm just doing some minor editing and I'll try to rework all of them later. -eats cherry and sprinkles- I hope this was fast enough, considering I usually take a month to update this story. XD Thank you for making me blush like a thousand times with your compliments too!  
**pot: **Thank you for the reviews, darling! I appreciate them. I hope this was fast enough for you!  
**Aryalon: **Oh goodness, I do the same thing when I'm trying to sleep and I get an email telling me one of my favorite stories updated. A few squeals and frantic clicking on my phone and then I'm up for hours reading whatever came out. XD I'm glad you're enjoying it so far, sweetie, and thank you for the positive review!

* * *

**Chapter Six:  
**_Intervention_

"INTERVENTION! INTER-FUCKING-VENTION!" I screamed into my headset of my cell phone, stomping back towards my dorm room with Paige hurrying to keep up with my angry steps after we were far out of earshot.

I had gotten away from the group of new students- or should I say my old friends? No, they were still friends, but I did not know what to make of this.

I had Serenity, Tiffany, and Aylin on four-way as I hollered, not caring that my feet were hurting from still being bare-foot and trampling through rocks.

"What's wrong Kimmy?" Aylin questioned into the phone.

"WHERE ARE ALL OF YOU RIGHT NOW?" My nostrils were flaring.

And I was trying not to cry.

"Dorm room."

"I'm in the same room as Tiffany."

"Is Paige with you?"

"I WANT ALL OF YOU IN MY ROOM IN FIVE MINUTES! DON'T TAKE ANY DETOURS! FIVE MINUTES!" I hung up on all of them, breathing heavily while I slammed open my door and collapsed on the couch.

Paige closed the door behind me, knowing that Ryo, Ty, and other random people would be along soon to either find out about the new students or something along those lines. People would indeed randomly stop by if the little fan club boys were not playing the knights and protecting their Ladies, Princesses, and Queen.

"What happened?" Serenity questioned lightly, her eyes holding remorse for me as she saw my shoulders shaking.

"Wait."

_KNOCK! KNOCK!_

"Who's it?" Paige bit her lip.

"Aylin and Tiffany."

She opened the door, letting them in before closing it again.

"Serenity, Eavesdroppers Defense A." Yes, it was silly, but with the friends we had, it was a necessary precaution.

She pulled her laptop free and placed it at the base of the door, locking it for good measure, and then turned music on just loud enough to be heard under the door and muffle all words to where they would be nothing more than mumbling.

She sat down on the coffee table, staring at me. I got up, the tears hidden as I paced in front of the television. Tiffany and Aylin sat with Paige on the couch while I was frantically stomping back and forth.

"What's wrong Mimi?"

I took a deep, shuddering breath. Then another... Then another...

"_Them_..." I clutched my necklace, hanging under my shirt, gripping the fabric as well. I never took it off besides for showers or swimming.

"Who?"

Paige had her eyes shadowed by her choppy bangs. "T-Tezuka..."

"What?! How did you talk to him?! Did he call?!" Tiffany was wide-eyed. "Did Masaharu call?"

I stared at her and she saw my crying eyes now, forcing me to laugh dryly.

"No..." Serenity had spoken, her hair slightly covering her eyes, "It can't be. Twenty new kids you said?"

"Twenty exactly. Three girls, seventeen boys," Paige gave the same curt laugh I had.

"No... there's no way..." She pushed her bangs out of her eyes, staring at me. "Tell me Kimmy... Tell me what I think isn't so."

I gave a foul smile, "What do you think, Serenity? What do you possibly _think_ could be so? Well guess what! _You guessed right!_"

"What?" Tiffany and Aylin were slower than our resident genius.

_KNOCK! KNOCK!_

"WHO IS IT?" Tiffany was angry by now. She opened the door a crack, the chain keeping it from going any further. "No. Not now."

"But something is wrong with them!"

"_Which is why you should go away and leave it to the girls to handle it!_" She slammed the door in their faces, "No one to worry about. Continue."

"Think slowly." Paige bit her lip. "Who could possibly be here to make us this upset?"

Aylin caught it.

"No way."

"I still don't get it," Tiffany pulled at her hair frantically.

"OUR FUCKING FRIENDS FROM JAPAN ARE HERE! ALL THE MOST IMPORTANT ONES! ALL OF THEM THAT MATTERED MOST TO US!" I could not take it; I was angry, I was sad, I was happy, I was heartsick, I was irrational...

_I was confused._

"What?" Tiffany gasped.

I knew whoever was at the door had heard my declaration easily over the music. I was screaming it, after all.

"They're..."

"THEY'RE HERE?!" Both Aylin and Tiffany shouted.

Serenity stood up, slapping me as I continue to cry. She was void of emotion again, something that she had remedied ages ago. It was well deserved for this situation, both the slap and her stoicism.

The only noise after that was the echo of the slap and the music continuing to drown out our noises.

"Here you go acting like a child again," she pushed me onto the couch where she had been sitting, between Paige and Tiffany. "They're here. So what? We're _happy_ again aren't we? It took a year, but we did it and they can't take that away from us. You're the great Captain Kimmy. No, _Queen _Kimmy even. Stop dragging your title through the dirt and don't you _ever_ let _anyone_ see you like this besides us."

"I'm sorry," I ran a hand through my hair, the cheek she had struck stinging violently.

"I don't want you crying over this. Any of you," she had tears in her eyes, but they were restrained. Her gaze turned angry, "We're happy! _Happy damn it!__"_

Serenity _never_ swore.

"Serenity..."

"No, don't interrupt me," she scowled. "We were happy yesterday. We were laughing at Ty and Kimmy's little act. We were joking about _Sleeping Beauty_. We were finding Vance in random places and leaping at us to try and mortally terrify us- in vain. We were having _fun_. We were nowhere near crying! We were strong, happy, beautiful girls. The same girls more than three-fourths of the student body look up to!" She fiddled with her hair angrily. "What would they say if they saw us now?"

"_'Your eyes are beautiful girls! Are you wearing makeup?'_" Paige quoted what she had been asked earlier, her face soured.

Serenity ignored this, "Look, we can't help it that they're here. Things are going to be different. From this day on, things will be difficult. Go on living like they are total strangers."

"How can you say that?" Aylin stood abruptly.

Aylin had _never_ stood up to Serenity. She held a deep respect for her, as she did me and Tiffany and Paige only. This was not a playful moment and she was serious.

"How can you tell us to act like our best friends and... and..." she could not find the words to describe what they had been- what some still meant, "Like they had never been in our lives?! There's no way _I _can go on like that!"

"Then what do you suggest?"

This was a day of firsts; Serenity was asking for Aylin's advice. Serenity _never _asked for advice; she was the one people came to for it, regardless of her mood or the harsh truth she would always give.

"I don't know what I suggest, but I sure as hell won't be giving people the silent treatment," she shoved her hands on her hips.

At that moment I realized how mature my little sister had really gotten over time. _She looked just like Mom_...

"Enough," Tiffany finally spoke, pushing Aylin to her seat and staring hard at Serenity. "I never thought you'd be the one to lose your head at a time like this. You've gotten pretty damn soft, you know that? Everyone, we'll do this together. We've been together for so many years I don't even remember. We've gotten through some pretty tough shit, and this isn't even the beginning. Our ex-boyfriends or what we considered to be them are here. So what? We have amazing guys that _worship_ us. What can be better than that?"

"I don't," Aylin leaned back, propping her feet on the table, "But I know where I'd stand if I were in your shoes. Yeah, this is a tough situation. Come on ladies, we're a team! We've gotten through worse, as Tiff pointed out, and we're going to go through more. Heck, I can already guess this year will be more interesting than any other."

"Scary thing is: I remember saying those exact words to myself in my head over and over and over when we went to Japan," Paige headed to the fridge now, calming down and bringing everyone sodas. "I have an idea on how to solve this."

"Trust me, I'm all ears," I sipped on the beverage languidly, drowning my breaking heart in the fizzing can.

She sighed, "We deal with it. Things will unfold as they should in time. Until then, just go with the flow. We have our friends back. Personally, I can't wait to start annoying Echizen again. How's that sound?"

"Good."

"Fine I guess."

"Better than anything so far."

"As good as it gets."

"We're agreed then?" We nodded. "Great. From now on, we're going to have to be strong," she fiddled with her tab. "To strength in the face of temptation," we clinked our cans together and chugged.

"Who was at the door earlier?"

"Vance, Ty, Ryo, Aidan, and Patrik. I think I saw Savannah in there too, but I slammed the door too fast," Tiff rubbed her head. "Yeah, I have a head ache. We need to prove we're strong to ourselves. But how?"

"How about having a sleepover with Harmony, Trinity, and Natalie to start out with?" We were not on any kind of sad or bad terms with them, so it was really just a suggestion to mask any others before they were said.

They did not notice.

"Sounds good."

"It does," Serenity stared me down. "Don't try and fool me, Kimmy Elissa Castille. I've been your best friend and roommate for as long as I can remember from meeting you. You are avoiding talking alone to Syusuke."

"Sometimes your intelligence is annoying," I hissed.

"Yeah, but hell- I'll admit I'm scared to talk to Tezuka alone!" Paige tugged at her clothing, "Let's start with the sleepover and then tomorrow we'll see how things go, all right? Baby steps..."

"You and your patience! When did you grow that one, huh?" Tiffany raised an eyebrow. "It wasn't like you and it still isn't like you."

"I just don't want any complications when I'm busy enough with my other distractions," she glanced at mine and Serenity's rackets, propped neatly in their cases on the desk next to where her laptop normally was. "Where's the twins and Natalie?"

"You can't call them 'the twins' any more. We have two of those."

"Fine, where's Harmony, Trinity, and Natalie then?"

"Call them and find out. What room are we having this in?"

"We'll have it in ours," Serenity went to the kitchenette to start making cappuccino's. "Coffee of any kind sounds nice to me. That and Advil."

"You definitely have my vote on that."


	7. VII: The Third Degree

**Chapter Seven:  
**_The Third Degree_

"_Keep holding on 'cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through. Just stay strong 'cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you. There's nothing you could say, nothing you could do. There's no other way when it comes to the truth..._"

I was alone at a table in the huge cafeteria. People were scattered about, yes, but I did not pay attention to them. Even the random fan boy that finally worked the nerve up to walk over to me, or the more obnoxious of them, could not get me to notice them right now.

I was next to a window, sipping on a steamy hot drink from the little coffee stand here in the cafeteria. The little donut I had gotten to eat was still whole and getting cold on a napkin on the table, not even bothering with it. My stomach churned at the mere thought of food.

I was in my own little world, not really thinking at all and instead just singing to myself under my breath. Serenity was the singer, but I still could be found singing quietly when I was zoned off without a care in the world. Poorly, that is.

Okay, that was a lie. I had multiple cares at this moment in time, despite how horrible my voice was when it came to music.

Only a week had passed since the new students had joined. I had been avoiding them as much as possible, even with the occasional scolding from Paige about letting time run its course. Of course, I had seen her duck behind a vending machine when Tezuka was walking nearby. Hypocrite...

I had successfully avoided all of them too. I had classes with some of them, but guess what? They were all slowly gaining respect in this school. They were- for the most part- handsome newcomers that were intelligent, adorable, funny, or some other little trait that made the girls squeal. And they were slowly gaining titles.

Meaning the closer they got, the more fan girls they got and that meant the more attention they received. Which also, in the end, meant more time to escape each classroom and hurry to the next, hiding for the eight minutes between classes.

I did not want to have to avoid any of them, but it just felt like I had to for my sanity. Natalie, Trinity, and Harmony were still like our family, once again, and we were hanging out with them constantly, even introducing them to all our new friends and getting them acquainted with their silly ways. It was the seventeen boys all the girls, minus Aylin, that once knew them avoided.

Aylin and Rachel actually had started spending time with them, after Rachel was introduced. The guys were branching out and meeting new people, but they also stayed in their groups. I could still see the old Rikkaidai players off with each other, the Hyotei and Seigaku mixed, and then the random straggler that was bored and talking with other people. For instance, the playboy Ryoga Echizen, and the ever-conceited Keigo Atobe.

"_So keep holding on 'cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through. Hear me when I say, when I say I believe. Nothing's gonna change, nothing's gonna change destiny. Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly..._"

"The last time I saw you, I clearly remember a glutton. Though the dazed look seems about normal."

My head shot towards the voice, my form sitting at one of the small round tables that seat two to three people and barely that many trays during lunch. Syusuke was smiling, taking the seat in front of me with that oh-so familiar grin of his.

"H-Hey Syusuke," I was shaking, though I hid it well enough.

"Something wrong?" Nope, he noticed.

"Nothing," I mumbled, setting down my drink and looking back out of the window.

"How've you been?" The dreaded and most well-known starting question for difficult conversations.

"Can't complain. You?"

"Good." He chuckled, "So, why have you been avoiding me? Even Eiji is getting upset about it. Seems Serenity, Tiffany, and Paige aren't being too social either."

"I haven't been meaning to."

Lies.

"Kimmy, seriously," he propped his elbow on the table and puts his chin in his palm.

I glanced down at the table, "I'm sorry."

"There has to be something wrong."

He knew what was wrong, I know he did. Or if he did not then he could not read me as easily as people like Serenity could. Of course, she could read me like an open book even if I were in a coma.

Or it was like that one day a long time ago. He had made me _admit _to liking him, even when he pretty much went around it constantly. Maybe he just wanted me to _say _what was wrong.

"No, nothing at all."

Fat chance.

"You were singing to yourself and dazed. I remember that was your way of thinking or zoning out."

Oh, he was good alright.

"Really I wasn't thinking about anything in general. Just letting myself take up space."

He nodded, breaking the subject. If I knew Syusuke Fuji, then I knew he would bring it up later, "Queen?"

"Yeah, kind of silly isn't it?"

"No. Not really. I can see you reigning."

"I didn't sign up for it."

"You were just well liked?" He was still grinning. I had never felt so lowly in front of someone before, but for some reason he made me feel like just that, "Understandable."

"I don't see how," I shrugged, taking a quick drink.

The silence was deafening. I closed my eyes and ran a hand through my hair. Saturday, a day off from school, and I was greeted by this? The one morning I was actually alive and awake, but it was only because I scheduled a sunrise-practice, a tough and three-hour training session I made my team perform whenever I thought they were slacking. It was hard getting up and being at the courts by six in the morning, but they did it or they ran.

"Well I have to go-"

"You and Ryo."

I could not move as I was about to try and leave, hearing those words. I opened my eyes and looked at him, slightly frightened of this very topic. His sapphires were staring me straight in the face, unavoidable, and I swallowed thickly.

"What about us?"

"You seem pretty involved," though his eyes were open, he wore that stupid smile!

"Mhmm."

"How long?"

"Since the end of my Sophomore summer," I scratched lightly at my head, using anything for a distraction from my rattled nerves. "It just sort of happened, but it did nonetheless."

"Are you happy?"

"Yeah," I did not hesitate in answering.

"Does he treat you nicely?"

I gave a small smile, "Yes, he does Syusuke. He's a very passionate person. Spontaneous kisses, random flowers at my door or on my desk, stuffed animals sitting on one of the tennis benches out of nowhere, and just things of the like."

"He sounds like he's good then." He was wearing that smile I could always spot a mile away, the one I knew to be either fake or extremely corny. I had worn one like that often enough to know, "You are his only one?"

"I don't think he could cheat if it meant the world would be destroyed if he didn't."

"Is he forceful?"

"Only in a romantic sense. Syusuke, what's with the third degree?"

"I'm sorry," he whispered, his eyes still burning into me, "I just wanted to know more about him. I haven't been able to speak to you in a long time for more than ten minutes here or there between our varying time zones and busy schedules."

I could easily vouch for that.

"So is there a lucky lady back home?" I leaned back.

He did not answer, so I assumed so. I nodded in distant approval of the unanswered question, even though I disapproved completely. But hey, if I was happy, he deserved to be more than happy.

Hell, this boy in front of me deserved the world and anything he ever wanted in it.

"Uh-huh. How's your school life?"

"Busy."

"Same here. At least you don't go to a boarding school. I don't think I'd be able to stand being away from a mother like yours for so long," I choked; I missed Yoshiko.

"She wanted me to tell you she misses you and hopes to see you again."

"I miss her too," I laughed a painful one. "She's a great woman. You better take good care of her or I'd have to hurt you."

"I'd like to see you try," he playfully remarked. That was the Syusuke I remembered, the one that could joke and play around with me instead of forcing conversation.

"I could if I wanted to," I snickered. "Your mother would deserve better!"

He nodded, agreeing simply enough. I knew he took good care of her and vice versa. I also knew he took good care of Yuuta as well.

"And you continue to amaze me. Awake at nine-thirty in the morning," Ryo appeared, holding a little white daisy, "Your favorite. I was about to bring it to your room, but I remembered you had early morning practice like we did today." He placed it in my hair. It really was a favorite of mine, but not my absolute...

_White roses..._

"Thanks Ryo," I kissed his cheek. "You've already met Syusuke." Well obviously; I had introduced them. "He's one of the greatest friends I've ever had. I met him when I went to Japan for the world championships."

"Hey," they were both monotone in their greetings, staring at one another slightly. Syusuke was back to his little smiling face again in no time and Ryo put the same dark facade on, his smile completely fake but convincible.

"I thought your favorite was white roses? Or actually receiving a single white rose, Kimmy-chan," Syusuke pointed out and it was obvious he was playing a mind game.

"I adore both." I was nervous by now. This was already turning into a nightmare.

I needed someone to save me right now.

"Beloved Queen Kimmy!" the great President Anthony hollered, bowing repeatedly as he ran up to the table, "I'm so sorry to interrupt you, but I needed a word."

"Anthony, stand up," I beamed, completely thankful for his usually unwanted company. "Now what is it?"

He was red in the face, blushing brightly, "We of _The Queen's Council __Fan Club_ and of _The Fall Festival Committee_ humbly request a great favor from you."

I looked at Ryo and Syusuke and immediately made up my mind, "All right. Let's talk some other time, okay Syusuke?"

He nodded and Ryo swiftly kissed me before I hurried off with Anthony. The only thing I really liked about this boy- the president of one of the most annoying groups at this school- was because he was really sweet and did not only treat me as a superior, but as a human whereas the other boys treated me like an idol, along with all my friends.

We sat at another table alone- and away from any awkward tension, "Go on."

He gulped, obviously shaken. For a Senior, he was sure meek when around me, "Well Queen, we were wondering if you'd be willing to help us raise money for the festival and the dance from sponsors and parents. But you see, the students have no motivation to do so. So we've arranged a special prize for whichever girl and guy raises the most..."

I narrowed my eyes at the way he worded it, as if he needed something to give away. Something fishy was going on, I could tell! I propped my elbow up and shoved my chin in my palm, eyes closed as I listened.

"We were wondering if you would be willing to go on a date with whatever boy brought in the most money..."

"WHAT?!" My eyes flew open. "I've got a boyfriend, Anthony."

"Of course! Of course!" He bowed his head repeatedly, "I'm sorry! It's just that it would really get the school pumped. Our fan club gets bigger and bigger every day, and I know it would be the greatest motivation to the male half."

"And the female half?"

"Well since I'm in charge of The Festival Committee too, I have to ask both you and King Ty. He's agreed."

I sweat-dropped and could see his reaction right now in my head.

_"OH MY! YOU WOULD ASK ME TO DO SUCH A GREAT HONOR OF SUPPORTING OUR SCHOOL?! OF COURSE! OF COURSE! I'LL BE MORE THAN HAPPY TO DO IT!"_

I let my eyebrow twitch with a suppressed chuckle, "I can imagine that. Anything else?"

"Well yes actually. The boys get to vote on what costume you wear to the dance."

"You're kidding. Right?"

"No ma'am! Princess Aylin as well! King Ty is in theater, so seeing him in all sorts of clothing isn't a big deal."

"Has Aylin agreed?"

"Reluctantly, but yes," he blushed. "I promise the costume won't show a lot of skin and won't be horrible! I'd never let the more perverse of our school demean you like that, my Queen."

"I guess I'll do it, but we better get _a lot _of money," I smiled. "All right, I have to thank you for saving me from a sticky situation early, so I owe you this. I have to get going for other business, Anthony."

"Oh thank you so much my Queen!" He leapt up as I stood, pulling my chair away for me. He pushed it back in when I moved, then kneeled in front of me with his head down, "Just know, Queen Kimmy, I am at your service and will do anything you wish without second thought. I have the rest of this year to do your whims, so don't be afraid to call on me to do even the silliest things!"

"Thank you," I nervously added and ambled away as quickly as I could.

I told you this school had gone absolutely _nuts_!


	8. VIII: Kiss

**Chapter Eight:  
**_Kiss_

"Yeah, I swear that test today is going to kill me," Paige and I idly spoke while walking from our dorms. Serenity had gone ahead way earlier so she could get an early-morning swim in before all our classes.

"Oh well, at least if you fail you have all those other grades to keep you going."

"But I _hate _History!"

"You should ask Aylin more often. I swear she's about four years ahead in it. She knows things I haven't even heard of in History. I've even known Serenity to have learned things from her in the subject, though she'll never admit it," I smirked as I yanked open my locker, "Morning Vance."

"RAWR- wait, hey!" he pouted pitifully, jumping out of the locker and stretching his long legs. "How'd you know?"

"By now? Seriously?"

"At least it wasn't mine today," Paige quietly sneered, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek before opening up hers.

"GOOD MORNING!"

"HOLY FUCKING HELL!" She fell backwards as Patrik jumped out of hers. I choked on a giggle as he took off running down the hall, laughing like a maniac.

"Oh man, you two are good."

"Have a good day my beloved!" Vance kissed her quickly and followed after the ecstatic tennis player.

Ryo dropped by out of nowhere, literally scaring me. He leaned down, pinning me to a locker just by his lips, then walked off without a word.

"Wow, that is sexy," Paige dreamily sighed. "He doesn't even say anything! For some reason, that's a big turn-on."

"I'm just happy he doesn't leap out of lockers. Let's get to homeroom."

As we entered the classroom, I saw a little Hershey's Kiss on the desk. I had received massive amounts of chocolate and gifts and flowers before for no reason, but a single little morsel? That was weird.

"Wow, odd much?" Paige examined it. "You think it's poisoned? Like Snow White?"

"Nah. I'm sure those hater-girls could easily think of something more intelligent," I flopped in my desk, peeling it open and popping it in my mouth. "Man, I love chocolate."

"Yeah, that's still weird though. I mean, if it would have been a _bag_ or maybe a box of chocolates or something, then that's not so weird."

"Meh, well boys are a weird species. Maybe they had one with them and decided to give it to me," I chewed merrily before the late bell rang.

"Alright class, clear your desks and I'll issue the tests!"

And everyone groaned.

* * *

_:{On The Line}:_

"Can I see the final scene again?" I smiled slyly as I sat in the auditorium in one of the cushioned seats. Paige, who had been with me the _entire_ day while Serenity and Aylin worked diligently with The Festival Committee, smirked as well. We were the only people in the theater besides the Theater Production Class, thanks to having this period off for finishing another test ungodly early.

We were _extremely _talented in English and Language Arts.

Our teacher had let us off early for finishing the five-page test in a handful of time. We had immediately come here to pass that time, watching the class while lunch commenced without us. I was not hungry and this was too entertaining.

"I don't mind at all!" Ty leapt at Ryo, his lips puckered. "Kiss me again, my Prince!"

Ryo held his hand up, palm out, and stopped Ty by his chest before the eager blonde could attack him.

"No."

"Aw! But the girls want to see us kiss! Humor them!"

"I'll kiss you!" Vance ran out from the side-stage, gallivanting towards the girly Princess Ty.

"No! You are a fiend and a vile person, you villainous meanie!" He ran away, off-stage, as he was chased. It was astounding how very childish the two were.

I looked at my cell and sighed, standing and walking towards the stage, "We have to get going so we'll make it to Athletics with time to dress out and not have to rush."

Ryo squatted down at the edge of the stage, his eyes closed as he grabbed the back of my head in a loving miss. I smiled into the gesture and pushed back, then broke away. He planted one more on my forehead as I pulled Paige away from Vance.

We headed to our lockers in the hall again and I unlocked mine before smiling at the blonde.

"They're so cute in their costumes."

"Definitely!"

I yanked open the locker and grabbed my running shoes. Before I closed it, I glanced in the mirror on the door of my locker, only to gasp in awe.

"Wow!" Paige blinked stupidly. "What the hell?"

In a perfect rectangle were Hershey's Kisses stuck to my locker door, rimming it in a border on the inside. I stared at the anomally, the little chocolates boldly glaring back in my face a full minute before it registered.

"I guess it wasn't just some random little fan boy. This one has an even _sweeter_ obsession," I laughed at the lame pun.

"Lame," Paige grumbled, taking a Kiss from the door and unwrapping it, popping it in her mouth. Her eyes twinkled. "CARAMEL FILLED!"

"Wonder who keeps giving me these?" I murmured, staring hard at the pieces.

"Ryo! It has to be him!" she giggled. "He would do something like this. Plus who else has the key to your locker?"

"You have a point," I chuckled now as I grabbed a few for later. "Come on, let's hurry to Athletics before Coach Lilly shoots us for being late."

"She'd literally do it, too."

* * *

_:{On The Line}:_

"So come on, which one?" Aylin pestered. Finally it was just me and her alone in my room after the long day of finding Kisses in my locker, and she was now annoying me to compile a list of what made Ryo a better choice than Syusuke.

"I could _never_ make a list of who's better!"

"Oh fine! At least tell me what makes Ryo so amazing. And they have to be things he does to make him like that! I mean, he's got all the traits Syusuke has, except his passion is more out there."

"Easily done!" I glared as I scribbled down reasons, mostly to get her to shut up and give me some peace.

_1. He isn't afraid to kiss me at random. Spontaneous kisses are amazing.  
__2. He knows all about my favorite things. He scheduled a video game evening just so we could stay in his room all day and play together.  
__3. He gives me flowers. All kinds that I love.  
__4. He gives me massages whenever I'm tense.  
__5. He leaves stuffed animals for me to find at the courts.  
__6. He always listens and helps me when I'm down._

"That's enough! Geez!" she threw her hands in the air, "I get it." She snatched the paper from the top of the stack, walking to the trash can and standing with my back to her. She crinkled it up and chunked it into the bin. "Night Kimmy, I'm going to bed." She turned and kissed my cheek.

I kissed hers back and kick her out of the door, if only to get some sleep after her incessant pestering.

* * *

**That's it for updates this time, loves. Happy Thanksgiving again!**


	9. IX: Bad News

**Author's Note: **I'll be updating again on Christmas Eve or Christmas loves! Oodles of goodies for the holidays!

**Elf10444: **I agree; they were close back in Japan and they should be in America. Trust me, it doesn't last. I wanted to portray how a dramatic, upset teenaged girl might have really reacted, but as expected it doesn't hold up. Thank you for reviewing darling and please excuse my short reply. You're a doll!  
**Guest: **Thank you sweetheart!  
**Le Me: **So I got all your reviews via email but they didn't all show up here and I deleted said emails. -cries- I'm so sorry! Thank you for all the reviews darling! You made my day.  
**LadyDream3512: **I'll try to reply to all of your review sweetie, so bear with me! I'm glad you liked OOF! I still think Kimmy is a Mary Sue, but I haven't had the stamina to change her up further. (It would take changing the ENTIRE story and I don't have the time. T_T If you've read some of the previous ANs, you know this story is actually extremely old and not one of my better works, but it was completed and I wanted to share it with the world.) I wanted the girls to be stand-offish with the boys in _On The Line_, and I vaguely did it, I think. I kind of modeled the male OCs this time around off of _Ouran High School Host Club_, without realizing it. (I had yet to watch the anime when I first wrote these. I had found pictures of the entire cast and used them as reference points.) Personally, I favor Ryo or the Aidan/Patrik. I hope this update was quick enough for you! -winks- Thanks for the thoughtful and sweet review!

* * *

**Chapter Nine:  
**_Bad News_

He was doing it again. He was staring at me, smiling that lovely little smile.

"Syusuke?"

"Hmm?"

"Aren't we supposed to be doing this project?" I questioned.

"We're finished."

I glanced down at the papers, blinking in confusion- when had we finished? Our entire project in this Art class was completely done. We had our London Bridge of toothpicks constructed quickly and perfectly, finishing after only the third day working on it in class.

"Well, I guess we are!" I scratched the back of my neck, "Huh, I didn't notice."

"You two were the first group finished. Congrats!" Mrs. Wallis patted us both on the backs.

The loud speaker buzzed obnoxiously, "Would Kimmy Castille please report to the Dean's office? I repeat, would Kimmy Castille please report to the Dean's office? Thank you."

I mewl with my eyebrows furrowed. Maybe he finally got the dates for the start of the tournament!

"Go ahead Kimmy," she ushered and I grinned, hurrying out of the room without any further incentive.

As soon as I got in the office, the secretary gazed sadly at me, something I was not used to out of the spunky woman. She, Grandpa, and Coach Lilly were standing at the door to the Dean's office.

"Won't you follow us in?" Coach Lilly and the Dean walked in his office and closed the door behind me. I stood nervously as Coach Lilly took a chair and the Dean claimed his seat at the desk.

"So you have the dates for the tourney right?"

They looked at me, Coach gazing down immediately and the Dean continuing to stare at me with that worried gaze.

_Why had the secretary looked at me like that?_

"So you have the dates for the tourney right?" I asked desperately, trying to fill up the silence.

"Kimmy..."

"Look, what's up? Did something happen?" I whispered. Nothing seemed out of place.

The day was going great; Ryo was treating me like a goddess- as always-, my friends were as hyper as usual, Ty actually decided to wear his dress to his classes today with his stage makeup to be funny, and Syusuke was trying to get me to hang out with him more- which was working thanks to the fact he was my partner in practically every class project.

"I don't know how to say this really," the man that was my self-proclaimed grandfather sighed.

"Then say it bluntly." I was getting extremely nervous now. I could feel sweat trickling down my neck, aggravating my blazer.

"Kimmy it's not that easy," Coach Lilly bit her lip, "Just say it, sir."

He licked his own, "I'm afraid I have some terrible news. Please, take a seat. You'll want to stay quiet until I finish. Kimmy..."

* * *

_**:{On The Line}:**_

**Aylin Castille**

_Third Person's P.O.V._

"I wonder where Mimi went to?" Aylin sat with the Viper Regulars on the courts after school, waiting for their captain to arrive and begin their session.

"It isn't like her to be late," Serenity narrowed her eyes. "Especially with the tournament so close."

"She was called out of seventh period." Kikumaru was carrying his racket, having practiced with the old Seigaku bunch for a good hour. The Vipers had been sitting there this whole time, simply waiting. "She hasn't come back out yet, nya?"

"I'm worried," Marcus furrowed his brow.

"The Dean's office? Fuck this! I'll go get her!" Patrik growled, leaping up.

"Aylin..."

Everyone turned their heads to see Kimmy standing there, bangs shadowing her green eyes. Her clothing was wrinkled and she looked worse for wear, more than she ever did.

"Sis! What's wrong?" Everyone was staring, shocked. She never looked this disheveled before a practice, never.

Aylin jumped up and ran to her sister, eyes wide in fear as she clutched her sleeves.

"Aylin, we have to go home now. We have to go home to settle some things alright? We're leaving today. Go get your essentials. We'll be gone a good week," she was whispering, her voice hoarse and strangled.

"Sis-"

"Just go Aylin. Please. Don't make me explain now," Aylin nodded and followed Kimmy without a word otherwise.

Ryo tried to approach as he was walking to the courts, but she simply ignored him and walked by, her eyes still hidden. That was a sign, above all, that things were terribly wrong with the Castille sisters.

Syusuke was in the distance, standing up to her to ask the nature of her problems. She briefly stopped, shaking her head in silence and ambling her deadly slow pace beside her scared little sister.

"Something is horribly wrong here," Paige leapt up to follow, but Aidan ceased her movements long before she could pursue the duo. "What?!"

"Don't."

"Our Captain needs to be alone with her little sister," Serenity mumbled. "I'll go speak to Grandpa-"

"No, I want all of you practicing!" Coach Lilly had come, more of a distraction than anything. "Vice-Captain Serenity, you are in charge. Don't shirk your responsibilities."

"Yes ma'am," she hissed, defeated. "Come on team, back to work."

"But Coach, what's wrong with Captain Kimmy?"

She ignored them and hurried after the two that had previously left. All she said to Ryo as she walked by was, "They'll be gone for a few days. Just tell everyone they'll be here the 26th of October."

Syusuke, on the other hand, was inwardly upset. Something was amiss. But the feeling in his gut was not what upset him...

It was that sparkle he had seen slide down Kimmy's cheek and silently hit the ground as she walked away.


	10. X: Slipped Away

**Author's Note:** Again, I'll be bending some rules for the sake of fanfiction. ^^ The younger me who wrote this really couldn't get her shit right.

* * *

**Chapter Ten:  
**_Slipped Away_

"Now class please turn your text books to page-"

The door was knocked gently upon and the man sighed in irritation. As he popped open the entrance and shoved his head out of the room, he abruptly halted. The class could not see who it was and only pieces of the conversation were heard.

"Oh! It's you! So glad you're back... handling it well?... Ah! Good, legalities are always messy and all that... Right! Come in!"

I slowly ambled into the classroom once the door was fully opened. The cheering of '_Queen Kimmy!'_ and '_We've missed you so!' _assaulted my ears the moment I was seen in the light.

I forced a smile and took my seat next to some random kid I had been assigned next to. The entire time, I did not listen to the lesson. I was staring out of the open window.

_RIIIING!_

The bell signaled we could leave, and I really had no idea how long I had been in my own little world. I stuck around, allowing everyone to scurry from the room and be on their way away before I snuck out and slithered towards my locker. I had walked in the English classroom right before it was over for lunch, and thankfully we had early dismissal today, seeing as it was big rugby game on the field tonight against a rival school of ours in the sport.

I headed to the tennis courts, my racket in its case beside me and the area half-shaded from the hanging trees. I do not even bother playing, but instead sat on the shady bench, pulling my racket from its casing and grabbing a ball. Slouched over with one elbow and arm sprawled across a knee and the other supporting the elbow that was gently bouncing the racket up and down to meet the ball, I knew I wanted nothing more than to be alone. This was my place of solace; the tennis courts were my home, my _real_ home.

No one else was around, thankfully, and I put my head down, staring at the ground in thought. I had ordered Aylin to go to sleep; both of us had been up for two days straight. I did not think she could keep her eyes open any longer and she had gladly obliged, providing she was allowed to stay in my bed in the dorm. I had agreed and set off to class to keep my mind alive. I did not want to sleep, though I desperately needed the reprieve.

"Told you she would be here!" Paige hurried into the courts, letting me catch the eyes of the large group hunting the school for me.

Patrik, Paige, Serenity, Ty, Ryo, Syusuke, Kikumaru, Bunta, and Kirihara whisked onto the courts and dangerously closer.

"Dear Queen!" Ty moved to run, but Serenity held a hand in front of him to stop the exuberant man. Even Kikumaru had more sense than to approach.

"Alright, what's going on? No one will tell us," Patrik shoved his hands onto his hips, staring at me expectantly.

I just continued bouncing the ball, sighing deeply. I stopped and set it aside upon realizing they would not leave. "Where's everyone else at?"

"We split up into teams. I suggested we start at the Viper Regulars courts first while they searched other places." Paige also was staring expectantly.

"What's wrong, Keina-hime?" After all this time, Bunta still remembered that stupid nickname. It made me feel a little better, though not by much.

"Must be pretty weird seeing me so down isn't it?" I forced a smile.

"I've never seen you like this," Ryo commented.

_'But I have...' _another's mind whispered.

"Nothing's wrong," I smiled again, as forced as can be.

"Bullshit," Kirihara was not going to let this go, that much was painstakingly obvious. He was not one to be cautious; I loved him because he was blunt.

"Don't worry guys, it's nothing to worry about. I promise." For their sake, I tried and laughed. It came out more like a dry heave, considering my stomach was mostly empty.

"Kimmy..." Syusuke was the brave one. He approached slowly, kneeling in front of me and looking straight in my face as my head was bowed again. Ryo glared at the back of his head in disdain, "What's wrong?"

"Just family problems," I swallowed a hard lump in my throat.

"What's up with you, Aylin, and your mom nya?" Kikumaru blinked cutely as I yanked my head up again.

He hit something with that, and he knew it. I cringed, shoulders shuddering a little. I glanced at my cell phone and quickly got up, putting my racket in its case and standing to study them again. Syusuke was still the only one out front, though he was standing now.

"I have to go make sure Aylin's still asleep and is okay," my voice was a dulled whisper, hoarse and dry. _I just needed a bit of time._

"You aren't going anywhere until you tell us what's wrong!" Patrik was blocking the only door in and out of this particular triplet of courts.

"No."

"QUEEN KIMMY! QUEEN KIMMY!" Anthony came barging onto the courts, _our sacred ground, _breathing heavily as he doubled over in front of me. "Is... is it true? I h-hope not!" He caught his breath, "I heard the teachers talking and I h-heard! Is there anything I can do for you or Princess Aylin, my Queen?"

The teachers were talking in range of a student _hearing_? I did _not_ need this...

"No, thank you, Anthony."

"But Queen Kimmy, the rumor will spread fast and I'm here now! I'm so sorry about your mother's death and-"

"Go away Anthony." My bangs covered my eyes again, voice something akin to a snarl, "Just go away."

"I'm sorry," he shrieked, bowing a few times in succession before darting away from the scene before it became even more dangerous.

The wind rustled my hair and I could feel the silence burning my skin like a fire, shocked expressions on everyone's faces melting my skin.

"Mrs. Castille... your step-mother..."

"Isn't with us anymore." I had my racket's carrying case slung over my shoulder, my back facing everyone but Patrik, who still blocked the path, his mouth ajar in shock. "She... died happy though." My head was down, "She was had just come from our father's gravesite, which she tended to visit every week, when she was hit by a drunk driver. She was pronounced dead on the scene when the cops arrived."

"Oh Kimmy!" Ty silently gasped. I had a feeling he was crying right now with how dramatic the beautiful blonde was.

"Aylin and I only had her left. We're done," I laughed tonelessly. "She always treated me so great, even if I wasn't her real daughter, she was still my mother. It's only suiting that she has to die too."

I jerked around Patrik and out of the courts before anyone else could try and stop me. The people I had left behind were stunned, but I was not worried about that. Without hesitating, I ran to the female dorms, avoiding any that attempted to start a conversation on the way. I opened up my dorm room and saw Aylin still soundly asleep in the dark on my top bunk. Removing my shoes, I crawled in bed beside the quivering child.

"Kimmy? What are we going to do?" Aylin was awake after all.

I yanked her to me, hugging her little body with everything I had, "Just go back to sleep Aylin. I'm taking care of what we're going to do tomorrow sometime. I'm tired too, so let me sleep okay? You need more than a few hours sweetie."

"I trust you," she sniffled, hugging me tight. "I love you Mimi."

"I love you too." I kissed the top of her head and we both drifted off to an empty slumber.

* * *

_**:{On The Line}:**_

"Queen Kimmy! Happy birthday! Good afternoon Princess Aylin!" Another gift was shoved into my hands. I smiled sincerely, walking away with a quick, _"Thank you."_

Funny how things always seem to hit at the worse times, no? Today was my birthday, October 27th, and I was officially seventeen today.

But I was not worrying at all about that, I was too busy dragging my little sister to the Dean's office.

"Grandpa we're here."

"Have a seat you two," he motioned to the empty two seats. An unfamiliar man sat in another chair with another stranger beside him and Coach Lilly had joined us.

"Now, about the discussion on the adoption of Aylin Castille..."

* * *

_**:{On The Line}:**_

"I hope they're alright. They won't say anything about it and they've been avoiding us!" Rachel crossed her arms, worry etched across her face.

"I do too. But of course, that's how they both usually act when something happens," Paige sighed, irritable as ever. It was Kimmy's birthday and she was not anywhere to be found.

And she had seen Syusuke and Ryo hunting like hounds to a fox for her.

"Look!"

I scurried, smiling with my little sister, into the large cafeteria. She was beaming too, hugging me around my waist as we walked, laughing with one another. It was a small reprieve, but one nonetheless.

People stared as we walked by; everyone knew about what happened to my mother and was probably disturbed as to why I was so happy.

"Whoa, this is a change from this morning," Tiffany blinked as we approached the table. "Why the change of heart?"

"Because girls are legal at seventeen, right?" I grinned to Serenity.

"Yeah..."

"Well, guess what? We're orphans..."

"But since Kimmy just came of age today, that means she's legally an adult." Aylin was as satisfied as I was, "So she adopted me! It took a lot of legalities and we had our lawyer come to the school. Coach Lilly is still going to remain as our legal guardian in case of troubles, it's finalized! We're a family!"

"So, you're her big sister _and_ her mom?" Aidan tilted his head.

"Yup! In a sense. I'm really her guardian," I placed a hand on her head. "That way we don't have to live with a foster family. I was lucky that I turned seventeen so soon." If one could even consider anything lucky in this circumstance.

The gang all looked at each other, but decided to play off the euphoric facade. A few knew I was faking, and others bought it perfectly.

"By the way..." they all began, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY KIMMY!"

"Thanks," I choked.

"There's a gift collection next to our door," Serenity set her book down. "The closer of our friends put their gifts inside with their keys, but otherwise I'm sure the fan population is going to leave you as many as they can." Of course, especially after the news that was obviously spread around.

"Doesn't sound so bad I guess," I shrugged. "Hey, I think I'm going to go to my room and sort through gifts. Later."

Aylin detached from me and I whisked from the cafeteria. I was about to cry again, though I did not start tearing up until the hall. Yeah, everything may seem alright now that I was Aylin's guardian, but it just was not _right_. Even if this woman was not my biological mother, she had been for the past years. We wrote, we spoke on the phone whenever we could, and we were vaguely close. I missed her now and all of it happened as a birthday gift. How justified was that?

I saw that Serenity was right, trying to force my attention elsewhere and stop my thoughts from roaming. There was a box that came up to my breasts with the word 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY KIMMY!- GIFTS' written on the front. It was already full, some gifts littered about the floor.

I decided to leave them there for now. Besides, the fact of the matter was maybe if people saw I already had enough gifts, they would not buy any more. I was hoping, at least. I did not like gifts on my birthday. Christmas was another story, but my birthday was a day I was not overly fond of. It always just felt like another day, nothing special.

I slid into the room and sat on the couch, closing the door behind me. I had my elbows resting on my knees and rubbing my forehead with one.

"Mom..." I bit my lip to suppress a cry. "I'm so sorry. Aylin and I will really miss you. Why couldn't you have just been there for a couple more years? Just long enough to see me and Ay graduate? Oh Mom..."

_KNOCK! KNOCK!_

"Gift collection is by the door!" I screamed, choking a bit.

_...KNOCK! KNOCK!_

I sighed irritably, getting up and opening the door, "I said-" There stood Syusuke, smiling all the while. He had something behind his back. "Oh, Syusuke..."

"May I come in?"

"Sure," I stepped aside and he waltzed in, hiding the thing he held carefully. I looked around outside and closed the door behind him. "You want something?"

"To wish you a Happy Birthday," he held out a single white rose with a shining silver bracelet to match the locket- _I still wore- _on it.

"Oh my... Syusuke! You didn't have to!" I gnawed on my lip.

He took the bracelet off the rose and motioned my arm out. I offered it and allowed the man to place it around my wrist.

"I wanted too," he added softly.

I hugged him, after examining the bracelet mind you, and nearly felt like crying.

"But that isn't the only reason I'm here," he took up a seat on the couch, ushering me beside him, "Kimmy, don't try and fool all of us. I know better." His voice was rough now, his smile gone as his eyes remained closed.

"What could you possibly-"

"Your mother. I know how you felt and I won't be fooled." His eyes had opened, gazing at me from the side of his vision. _Sapphires..._

"Syusuke, don't-"

"I won't let you walk around like this," he does not even move. "Tell me the truth, Kimmy, and I won't force it out of you."

"Syusuke, I'm fine. I have Aylin now," I laughed painfully.

"Kimmy..."

Without warning, tears rolled from my eyes and I clutched him tightly, crying against his chest. He knew I was upset this entire time, even through the smiling and the laughter with my little sister. Syusuke was proving why I had felt so strongly for him before.

He was always there. He was just the perfect friend.

And the sweetest guy I have ever met.

He thrilled me at tennis, he kept me interested in his conversations, he held me when I was sad, he knew just the words to set off each of my emotions as if he could see them on my sleeve. I knew good and well I hid things easily, but with him...

"I miss her so much. She wasn't my real mother, but she's the only one I've really known," I cried as he clutched to my body tighter, hugging me to his chest. "She really loved us, even if she didn't like the mother act. She _cared_ for us! She _loved_ us! She loved _me__..._"

His face was resting against my hair, lightly letting the sensation of his breath cascade across my head. It was relaxing, soothing even.

"Don't _ever _try to hide things from me _ever _again," Syusuke's words were spoken in a deep tone, a whisper against my hair.

I could not anyways; he knew everything I could let him know about me. He could read me when others could _not_. How could I have let him drift so far away from me over this short year and a half?

How could I ever possibly do that to him?

"I'm _so_ sorry Syusuke," I murmured against his shirt.

"For?"

_For replacing you..._

I did not answer, only held him tighter. I did not want him to let me go and I surely did not want to release him either. This was a piece of the past that I wanted to remember, wanted to hold onto for as long as I could, even if the embrace was meant for comfort. It reminded me of the good times, when things were alright.


	11. XI: Confused

**Author's Note: **Hello all! In the spirit of Christmas, and since I'm doing this for all my other stories, I'll be updating on both Christmas Eve and Christmas as a gift to my readers. You get two chapters each day, so I hope you like them!

**Le Me:** I got all your reviews this time! =D First, thank you for reviewing every chapter! I appreciate it! -huggles- Second, sorry for the length of chapter nine. It was a bit too short for even my writing. And thank you for the way you put chapter ten. That was very sweet of you! Now, I hope four chapters over two days is a good enough Christmas gift for you! Thank you for all the positive reviews, darling, and I hope you continue to enjoy my works!  
**Elf10444:** Thank you darling! I'm glad you're still enjoying the story. ^^

* * *

**Chapter Eleven:  
**_Confused_

We were about to kiss... Then we were hugging. There was that one of me and him playing a game. There was Twister with the gang... There were sleepover pictures... Another one of me in his arms, both asleep. Here was the one where I had my hands in his brown hair...

Then there was _the_ one. We were kissing in a beautiful setting...

It was amazing...

Now there _He_ is. There was the one of me on his back, him dressed as a vampire on Halloween. There we were with me pinned against a tree and him smirking down at me adorably. There was one of me sitting between his legs with his back against a tree, staring up. Here was one where my chest was against the back of his head and we were playing video games, screaming at the screen.

And then there was that one where my legs were around his waist and he held me as close as possible. We were kissing so sweetly and romantically in the sunset that it was almost too good to be true.

I slid the photo album back in its place and flopped backwards upon the couch, covering my face with a pillow.

"RRRRRRR!" The object did wonders to muffle the frustrations spewing into in, despite being in the form of irate screams.

The pillow was pulled from me, my arm sprawled across my eyes, and I knew Serenity was staring down at me.

"Guy troubles?"

"Yeah." I did not dare lie to her. Though she had turned into a softer and sweeter person, she could still get down and dirty with her findings and could tell me what I had for breakfast a month and two days ago if asked. "I just have feelings I can't control, you know?"

Amazingly, she nodded, "I hate problems I can't solve. It's frustrating and makes me want to scream."

I handed her the pillow and she laughed out loud. I knew Serenity would never use it, but-

"RRRRRRR!" My eyes flew open and I saw her moving the pillow from her face, both of us beaming ecstatically.

"Feel better?"

"I like your methods." She picked my feet up and flopped down, the pillow covering her lap before my heels were set on it. "Have you opened all your gifts?"

"No, not quite."

Three days after my birthday and I was still too lazy to unwrap all of them. I had dragged all the gifts in the room and opened a fair amount, at least. Mainly it was chocolate, money, love notes, stuffed animals, and jewelry, depending on the social class of the attendants of Harrix School for Girls and Boys.

"Here, let's open up the rest so we can get everything cleaned." She meant the fact that our room was stocked with all types of different things, literally creating a clutter.

Ryo had gotten me a bouquet of daisies. It was amazingly sweet, plus a small stuffed animal to go with it. I had placed the flowers in a vase, along with various other flowers from people spread about the room, and put the stuffed bear with the large one in the corner. The large one had a tennis outfit on and was the oldest I had ever kept.

Wonder who gave it to me? I am sure you could remember it if you tried... Kirihara had been one hell of a best friend in Japan, after all.

"Fine," I sat up and she helped me rip open about a good twenty more gifts. The same usual things, every now and then I got something nonconforming, but it was rare.

"Hey, look at this." She pulled out a video game. "It's an internet compatible joint game."

"Dude, sweet!" I snatched it and allowed her to open the rest while I surveyed the box. "It says it's for the PS3. Glad we have one! Anyways, there's a loop-hole though. It seems that I can only play against characters that were programmed into the game, or against players when I know their serial number. Otherwise I have to just play alone."

"There's a number here," she handed me the silver bag it came in and I saw the serial number in a card on it, reading '_From: Secret Admirer_'.

"Hmm, now I'm interested." I ran my hand across it. It was some type of adventurous game that looked pretty interesting. "Hey Serenity?"

"Go ahead." She watched as I leapt over the coffee table and started plugging up the things for the PS3. I grabbed the wireless controller after everything was set up and conformed into the bean bag on the floor right in front of the coffee table. "When are we practicing again?"

"Not until Halloween is done and over with. I still have to help _President_ Anthony by being the prize for a deal I made him. He asked if I would go on a mock-date with whoever raised the most money from sponsors. Ty agreed to go on one too with the winning girl. And plus, Aylin and I have to dress up in whatever costume their fan club votes on for the festival."

"I've heard about that from Ty. He's told me Vance went undercover in the fan club and found out what you have to wear. It won't be flattering, but he wouldn't tell me more than that," she sighed. "Tennis and school are tying in to our other things even more now."

"Yeah." I had not heard her, honestly. The game was on. "Look! Look! I can design my own character! It's like Skyrim!"

"Oh, I want to help." She sat on the bean bag next to me, grinning. "It actually does remind me of a generic, awkward version of the Elder Scrolls series."

"Fine," I flipped through hair styles. "I'm making her in Japanese clothes. This hairstyle with this hair color."

"And have the light blue tips." She pointed towards the screen and what she meant.

I added it without hesitation, "And this outfit! What colors?"

"Black and red. Make the designs white."

"Weapons? Hmm, how about ninja stuff?"

"Yes, but especially have a katana with the kunai and shuriken."

"Definitely!" I smirked, completing the girl's ensemble. She was tall, thin, slightly muscular, and looked nothing at all like her creator.

And I had named her _Keina_...

"I'll leave you to play. I think I'll go and see how the play practice is going with Ty and them," she stood. "I might want to play that some time. Tell me if it's any good when I get back."

"'Kay," I waved over my shoulder. "Glomp Ryo for me!"

"Possibly," she closed the door behind her, though not before I caught her final murmur of, "Doubtfully."

"Now let's get this put in," I pulled up a screen while reading the instructions and programmed the number in. Immediately it showed the guy- I hoped it was a guy- was online, but it would not show me where since he was playing invisible. "Oh well." I entered the free-range story mode I wanted to play, picking the title _Revenge [Normal Mode]_.

I shrugged, letting it run through the introduction of the village I lived in. The basic storyline was how my village was destroyed, burned, and each person maimed horribly, showing every gruesome graphic in anime-style, and told me of my mission: seek revenge. To do so, I had information I had to gather to find out the whereabouts to get to the person who ordered my family's death and killed my village. But in the process of getting information, I had little odd missions to go on, such as slaying monsters or things like that I had to do. This was a long game just by the manual.

"Good, now I have some reason to deny fan boys for my free time," I laughed evilly, grabbing some tea and getting comfortable. "Let's get started!"

Two hours later, I was completely involved in my game. It had my attention and my eyes were nearly glued to the screen with how large they were and how deeply focused I was into it.

I felt something weird was going to happen soon, but I let it slide. I was busy commanding my character to continue about her business.

Keina walked into a tea house and sat down. She was low on health after walking halfway through a forest called the _Forest of Terror_. Her clothing was slightly torn and there was no way of getting it repaired until she came across someone who would sell her new clothing. It was okay for her to walk around like this, but she could get sick easier and attackers had more likely chances of tearing actual flesh.

She ordered some tea and dumplings to eat so her body could finally rejuvenate and be at maximum health again. Random NPCs were in there, some talking, some alone. And then there was someone sitting in the corner. She noticed the red eyes watching her every move and instantly thought it to be a bad guy.

She quickly downed the food and slid out of the tea house to continue on her mission. Someone was gaining on her, though. Soon, a person leapt from the trees and she rolled out of the way. A guy with spiky black hair and red eyes, shirtless with a large sword, stood there. He had a tattoo across his exposed chest and seemed to be a veteran of the game.

I pulled up a wireless keyboard that was attached to the PS3, hacking away at it.

_Keina: Who are you and what do you want?_

_Shi: I'm Shi. I gave you the game, Kimmy._

I blinked, gaping openly at the screen before a little twitch caught my eyebrow. Two hours and I _finally_ found him?! Ridiculous!

_Keina: Thank you very much for it. I'm addicted. Shi can't be your real name. Who are you?_

_Shi: Tsk, tsk. Not telling. _His character smirked, as ironic as that was.

_Keina: Fine, we'll play that way. I'll figure you out eventually! You just wait! Now I ask again... what do you want?_

_Shi: Everyone needs a traveling partner or a team in this game. You're the only person on my list so you make much more sense for a partner then a simulated game character._

Keina: You have a point, so why not! =] What game mode you have?

_Shi: Revenge on Normal._

_Keina: So do I. You have any leads?_

_Shi: Let's assess what we have thus far, shall we?_

_Keina: Let's!_

* * *

_:{On The Line}:_

"Kimmy, I'm back." Serenity entered the room and saw me sleeping on the bean bag, Shi watching over Keina as the night fell and both of us had fallen asleep.

I felt someone brushing hair from my face and then lips lightly touching mine. I woke to see Ryo squatting next to the bean bag, smiling slightly.

"You're going to hurt your neck sleeping there, beautiful," he chuckled as I nodded with a yawn. I snatched up the keyboard, meaning to tell my game-companion farewell.

_Keina: Shi, I'm off to sleep. We have that festival tomorrow. Let's get on tomorrow morning huh?_

_Shi: How's 11?_

_Keina: T_T Too early. How about 11:30 then?_

_Shi: 11:30 it is. Shut your game off now so we both leave off at the same time._

_Keina: Kay... Night. Thanks for the game._

_Shi: Night._

I clicked the game off and sprawled on the couch, my stomach facing down with one leg off of it.

"Up," Ryo prodded my side gently. "I haven't got to spend much time with you. Up, up."

"Babe, I'm so tired. What time is it?"

"Midnight. They had a late practice session. Mainly Paige and I kept making them show the final skit over and over. They had many, many flaws!" Serenity added hastily, trying to avoid the cross look she received from Ryo.

"How many times?"

"Fifteen," Ryo rubbed his lips, kissing me quickly and repeatedly. "Sixteen kisses to get rid of fifteen from Ty."

"Ah, did Ryo feel less manly?" I laughed, then yawned loudly.

"Very," he grumbled to himself. "What was that game?"

"Oh just some gift someone gave me for my birthday," I nuzzled into the couch cushions. "Mmm, this couch is so comfortable."

"I'll just come by tomorrow." He was still silently laughing. "I'm sorry I came so late."

"No, I haven't been able to spend hardly any time with you between our schedules." I rolled around and he leaned over me, a hand planted on the side of the couch as he kissed me hard. I kissed back before I heard Serenity cough to catch our attention. We broke apart, completely forgetting the dark-haired girl was still in the room.

"Tomorrow it is my dear." He gave a peck before standing tall and adjusting his glasses. Ryo headed out of our room and lightly closed the door behind him.

"Ugh, tomorrow I have to be up to try and weasel who Shi is out of him again," I dragged myself off the couch and up the little ladder to my bed. "Oh man, the couch doesn't even compare to this!"

"Good night Kimmy."

"Nighty night Serenity. Get me up around eleven would you?"

"Yes, I will. Thank God we don't have school tomorrow. I love holidays. It's a three day weekend in honor of the festival."

"Thankfully..." I did not remember any more of that conversation as I drifted into dream land.


	12. XII: The Festival

**Chapter Twelve:  
**_The Festival_

"Hello and welcome to the annual Fall Festival!" Anthony was at the microphone with Serenity. She was the vice-president of the committee right under him, though he treated her as his superior regardless, seeing as she was the lovely _Lady _Serenity.

The booths were set up all across the grounds and people were dressed in all arrays of costumes. I could clearly see a girl that considered me her enemy- even though I barely acknowledged her existence- glaring, wearing a rather _revealing _outfit. I think she was a Victorian Harlot. If not, she should have been. It was the president of _The King's Council Fan Club, _no less.

I was with Aylin behind the stage, both of us embarrassed as could be. The costumes Serenity had told us about were just as she said- horrible.

"First we'll announce who won a date with _King_ Ty for the night." Anthony rolled his eyes and pulled out the envelope, "Oh, but first we must specify the rules of the date. Lady Serenity?"

She was emotionless and wore a cute fighter outfit. "You may not kiss either Kimmy or Ty. You may hug only. You may not force them into a situation that is uncomfortable. They have the right to leave. You may not rape or try to do any such thing to either. They will very well hurt anyone that tries regardless of gender. Remember winners, they both have a people they are currently dating. I'm sure Ryo and I wouldn't mind hurting someone," Serenity gave a daring glare across the crowd.

"The female winner is..." he yanked open the envelope, "Leah Newburg!"

A cute girl with short brown hair stepped forward, her face littered with freckles, onto the stage. Ty bowed dramatically and offered his hand to her. She blushed and took it before he escorted her off stage. Serenity obviously had nothing to worry about with this girl; she seemed too shy to try anything.

"Also, _The Queen's Council Fan Club_ voted on what Queen Kimmy Castille and Princess Aylin Castille would wear here if we donated some of our funds to the costumes and the fundraiser. My queen, thank you for being so generous and allowing yourself for all this. Would you both please come out?"

Aylin and I looked at each other and nodded. We put on faked smiles and walked onto the stage, both of us embarrassed and it was easy to tell.

The male population began whooping and hollering like a pack of animals, much to my displeasure. I turned even redder, possibly matching my hair, as Aylin dropped her head in shame.

The group had thought it would be hilarious to dress us as none other than an actual princess and queen, though with a twisted edge to them. We wore the crowns, though our dresses were almost to our knees and fluffed out dramatically. The sleeves were long and had lace adorning them, the top a real corset with a sweetheart neckline. It was humiliating for the both of us.

"The male winner and the one who will date Queen Kimmy for the night is... Keigo Atobe."

My head shot up and I blinked, "Wait, what?"

Atobe stepped up in a white tuxedo and top hat. He looked a lot like a gentleman with his shining black walking stick, topped with silver, and white gloves with polished white and black shoes. His tie was white as well as everything else on him except for a black rose on his tux.

"Kimmy-hime," he bowed, kissing my hand.

"Hey Keigo-sama!" I grinned exuberantly. I was happy now that I knew I was going to have to spend the rest of the night with someone I knew and was friends with.

We scuttled off the stage and on our way. I did not want to be under the scrutiny of all those people any longer, especially not in _this_.

"So how did you win?"

"Ore-sama donated some of his vast fortune to put him in the lead." He had his arm linked with mine, "Would you rather be with someone else?"

"No, because I know good and well I'd be fighting off hands if I got some of the snootier of the congregation." I was beaming. "Thanks so much for helping me Keigo."

"I know, it's an honor indeed." He brushed the hair from his face. Wow, I missed that about him. "But remember, you _are_ my date."

"I know, I know," I chuckled. "Oh Keigo-_kun_, how I adore you!" I snorted as he smirked.

"That's more like it."

We continued around the festival, stopping at a few booths and surveying things. If I saw even a glimpse of something I liked- or something Keigo thought I liked- he bought it for me. I would protest like crazy, but he just kept saying the same thing.

"Consider it a late birthday gift."

He was rich, I had to keep telling myself that so I would not continuously try and give the gifts and his money back. _He was rich. He was rich. _And knowing him, there would be no way of returning any of this without him getting upset.

"Keigo! _Stop it!_" I smacked his hand away from grabbing something else he intended to purchase for me. "I have too much stuff as is! For a birthday gift, stop adding to my collection!"

"Fine," he sighed. "Oh! One last thing." He dragged me to another little booth and the boy working the thing immediately recognized him.

"Hello Atobe," he bowed before reaching under the covered table. "Here's what you ordered."

He paid him with an envelope filled with what I guessed was money. The box he was given in return was about a six inches in length, width, and height, and cushioned with a light maroon covering.

"Keigo, what is that?" I murmured, staring at the box.

"This, Kimmy-hime, is your _real_ birthday gift." Keigo picked up the box with his gloved hands. "I paid for it to be specially delivered, but it got lost in the mail a few days longer than it should have. Ore-sama _orders_ you to take it."

"Yes sir?" I stared at him in confusion a moment longer before opening it. My eyes bugged and I exclaimed, "Whoa! Keigo, I can't accept this." All formalities aside, I was in awe.

"You can and will. This is your gift from me. Take it or you'll never be graced with Ore-sama's presence again," he smirked; he knew I could not refuse, seeing as he was stubborn and would do it. He was too good of a friend.

And secretly, I kind of wanted this.

"Fine, but you have to put it on me."

"Only if you'll wear it to school Monday. All day except Athletics."

"Deal," I nodded.

He set the box on the table and I tilted my head down a little. He removed the object from its box and the moonlight caught it magnificently, making it shine brilliantly.

"A queen indeed." He placed the tiara on my head carefully after removing the old crown, making sure to attach it to my hair so it did not fall. He pulled back and smirked even wider, using the back of his hand to move some hair from his face again. His top hat still shielded him, "It fits perfectly."

I was fire engine red by now, "Stop it now Keigo! Flattery won't get you in my tights!"

"Pervert," he chuckled while offering his arm again. "Bring that box to the lady's room later." He had to bark one more order to the boy behind the desk before we could keep moving, of course.

"I can't believe I'm walking around in a _real _tiara," I grinned. "You really are too good when someone can get past that conceited shell."

"I can't help it if I'm so divine," Keigo scoffed playfully.

"Don't get cocky, rich-boy!"

* * *

_:{On The Line}:_

The festival went off without a hitch. There was no fighting, no drama, and everything seemed to go along just fine.

Keigo had finally allowed me to go on my way. He had been completely decent- if not full of himself as always- throughout the night, even if he did act like himself. I had gotten used to that and it actually was pretty cool how he differed so greatly from other people.

I was busy just sitting against a tree and watching the stars. A few were shooting across the sky, each causing me to smile. I was so happy that everything was going nicely so far. Yes, things were so confusing over this past month, but right now all those thoughts were gone. I was alone, I was content, and my mind was clear.

"So peaceful," I sighed to myself, wrapping a coat I had brought with me tighter across my body. It was my Letterman's jacket; the jacket was black and the sleeves were red. We had the Vipers symbol in white over my breast and it was a bit too big so I would be warm.

"Mind if I join you?" A body sat in the dark beside me, leaning against the tree as well.

"No, not at all Syusuke." He was sitting slightly against my side, his outfit a vampire's motif.

The silence was a comfortable one as the two of us gazed at the stars together. I did not wonder where Ryo was, I did not care where my friends were off to, I did not mind that everyone else was at the festival partying. I was satisfied right here.

But something did stick on my mind.

"Things are so different between everyone now," I whispered quietly.

"Yeah..."

"No one seems to be the same." I wanted to cry just thinking about it. It was one of those things that made me emotional. "We aren't the same even..."

"Because we can't do the same things we used to." He was not smiling. His eyes were still closed but his mouth was just a thin line. I knew what he meant though...

He could not randomly kiss me. I could not flirt with him like crazy as I used to. It just was not the same.

"I wish it was sometimes."

His eyes were open, staring at me. I loved those beautiful blue eyes.

"Syusuke..."

I wanted to kiss him right then with the moment as it was, but I could not, "I'm sorry. I can't."

He smiled, "I know. I didn't mean any complications." The silence was deafening. It was not comfortable this time, it was far from it. "Are you happy?"

He meant with Ryo, "Yes, I am. He keeps me interested." I forced a smile despite myself. "Though he can't understand the passion I hold for tennis. It's like the passion he holds for the theater."

It was true; Ryo could not comprehend how smacking a ball around could be so amazing. It was the source of the only fights we ever got in. But he supported me in all my games, nonetheless. He was in the crowd watching and cheering at every game, even if he did not quite know what was going on.

"Speaking of... I haven't seen you practicing lately."

"Too much has been going on. We start training again tomorrow," I grumbled. "And Sunday we usually train all day. Thankfully every Monday is Theme Day. It'll announce it throughout out the campus Sunday to remind everyone. You should have got one with your schedule." I rubbed my arms. "It's _Bedhead Day_, meaning you don't even change when you crawl out of bed."

We sat in another silence, though it was wavering between comfortable and not. I was starting to get annoyed with them by now and had the strong urge to leave. I could not though, because I never spent any time with Syusuke. And I valued every second I could...

"Syusuke, do you think if Ryo wasn't in the picture, we'd act like we used to?" I did not even think I had said it aloud, but I had. It was too late to go back now, so I sat and waited for his answer with a small color to my cheeks.

"Do you think we would be?"

_Yes. _

"I-"

"RAWR!"

"AHH!" I screamed as something- or should I say someone- landed on me, hugging me to death.

Kikumaru laughed loudly as he clutched to me, grinning all the while and hugging tightly. I began laughing too, no matter my heart was racing. Was it from him or was it from Syusuke? I could not really tell.

"Eiji!" I scolded while choking. "Why'd you do that?!"

"It's been so long away from you Kimmy-nee-san! I had to make up for it!" He wiggled. "Nya! You're still just as huggable as ever! Hug-Buddy!"

"SQUEE! HUG-BUDDY!" I grappled him back, rolling on the ground. Syusuke was laughing before we noticed him again. The two of us sat up and Kikumaru blinked.

"Fujiku, your eyes are open!"

He closed them slowly after glancing at me, his smile coming back, "You made me laugh that hard Eiji."

Kikumaru pumped his fist in triumph, not noticing the hint of sarcasm in his voice. He was still helping Kikumaru stay the little monster he was, obviously.

"Kimmy, there you are." Ryo walked up behind us and raised a brow when he sees Kikumaru clutched to my waist with this head in my lap as he was bubbling with mirth.

"He's my Hug-Buddy," I stated as if it would explain everything, beaming all the while.

"Right... would the lady care to join me for some festival games?" he offered a hand, bowing slightly with that delicious smile on his face.

I looked at Syusuke and Kikumaru. Syusuke was staring off into the distance and refused to look at me, smiling the same he always had on his face. Kikumaru was whining.

"Aw! Does Kimmy-nee-san have to leave?" he pouted.

"Depends. What kind of games?"

Ryo's coy little smirk grew slightly, "The competitive kind my dear. And Ty had offered to drag Serenity along for some."

My eyes lit up. There was _nothing_ sweeter then beating _King_ Ty at any sort of game. He beat me at tons of them, but when I did beat him I savored it and rubbed it in his face. Lately I had been conquering him more than not, mainly because I had been practicing at certain things so he would suffer a humiliating defeat.

"Yes Eiji, I have to leave." I chuckled as I pried him off me and took Ryo's hand. "I have to go show dearest _King Ty_ who the true superior is!"

"How about we come along then?" Syusuke turned to me suddenly, his smile real.

Something about that made me blink. Was he... trying to show up Ryo?

"I think we'll be fine without." Ryo was trying to be polite while turning him down, but his eyes held electricity.

There was a moment of silence. I thought it was awkward with just me and Syusuke, but that was nothing compared to now.

"Nya, we have nothing better to do!" Kikumaru leapt up, using his innate skills to break the silence. He looked a bit nervous. "We'll go with, won't we Fujiku?"

Syusuke nodded, getting to his feet while I am pulled to mine by Ryo. He made a point of wrapping his arm around my waist as we walked, guiding my hand to his back pocket, though it was hard with the leather pants he wore.

Whoa, did I just say _leather_ pants?! The moment we got into the light, I surveyed him and nearly drooled. He was dressed as a rock star, a simple enough costume to do. His shirt was a white one and opened at the top, only a few buttons actually buttoned. His pants were tight and leather, and his shoes were black boots, ones with ridiculous amounts of jewelry on. He looked... _tempting._

He had done it to keep my attention on him and not other guys.

I knew it; that was how Ryo played. Once he had a girl, he kept her and made her feel like his everything. He would lavish her with love and affection and make sure she was happy. I was probably his longest relationship thus far, but that made it all the better. I knew he loved me and that was all I needed.

I loved him.

_But in the back of my mind another thought was stirring._

I loved him.

Right?


	13. XIII: Running

**Author's Note:** Merry Christmas! (Sorry this took so long to get out. The FF servers were acting up on me earlier.)

**Elf10444: **Don't get your hopes up too much darling! -winks- You know me, I like to throw curve balls in the game. Heh, but will I throw any at all? Who knows! Merry Christmas sweetheart and thank you for the feedback!**  
Le Me: **-.- Did you review? I wanna say you did but it did not shot up, as usual... I think it has something to do with you signing in as a guest. Ah well, thank you whether you left feedback or not darling!

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen:  
**_Running_

"Team, I know you've been in your pajamas all day, but now you have to wake up. Time for practice!" I gave a rough smirk as I stared at my team, now dressed in their uniforms. "Who's ready to run?"

"We are, ma'am!" I felt like a Drill Sergeant.

"Excellent," I laughed maniacally. "Ten laps." We were at the track by this point, "Jogging. No walking. I wouldn't advise sprinting. GO!"

"You running with us?" Patrik scoffed.

"What?! Hurry up! You're taking too long!" I was already jogging with the other amount of the team.

Since it was Monday, the training regiment was purely based on exercise. Yesterday- Sunday- we had only stretched and played. It was a strict program we stuck to that Serenity devised. Aylin had planned out our diets as well, which hardly any of us stuck to. We still took our vitamins and kept to our schedules though.

"Alright, this lap I want pure sprinting! We can power walk the next one if you all give me your best!"

"Yes ma'am!"

* * *

_:{On The Line}:_

I entered the courts late at night. I had a tendency to come during school days to play tennis. For some reason it just felt right.

Could it be because of the nights I trained with Kirihara?

Of course it was.

I smiled up at the shining moon before I heard someone walking by. I swiveled around to see a dark figure walking past the Regulars courts, heading off to other ones.

"Yo, who's there?"

The figure stopped and hesitated before walking onto the court. When I clicked the lights on for the area, guess who was shining brilliantly against the glow?

"Akaya?" I grinned. "Well what do you know! Late night tennis?"

He nodded, smirking a bit, "It just feels right." He had voiced my exact thoughts.

"I can vouch for that," I nodded. "So, how about this time we actually have some matches?"

He did not hesitate in taking his side of the court, "What are you waiting for?"

"Geez, slow down and let me get a good footing first." I took my side, "I call first serve!"

* * *

_:{On The Line}:_

"So you're meeting Kirihara at the courts again?" Paige smirked. "To bad I can't tease you about your secret lover anymore. You have someone else now."

"Yeah," I laughed. "Ryo is more my type."

"Who said I meant Ryo?"

I halted, watching her back as she continued walking. I scurried to catch up, "What did you mean by that?"

"Nothing at all." She gave a meek smile, "See you later."

"Later," I waved, heading into my room with a confused twinkle in my eyes. The first thing I did after grabbing a soda was position myself in my beanbag and flip on my game.

_Keina: Oh Shi! I see you're online! Where you at?_

_Shi: Fighting. Valley of Despair._

_Keina: Be there in a few!_

Since Keina now had met the character, she was able to communicate with him from across the game via a special device they both had.

She ran across the ground of the field she was in, breaking into a valley where Shi could easily be seen attacking a giant monster.

She jumped in to help him, fighting hard and using her deadly katana and all sorts of weapons to destroy him. The monster was slain in no time, but a rather dodgy move happened.

A dark knight that had not been seen knocked Keina over the head. She fell and he caught her, snickering at Shi.

_Knight: To rescue her from a grim demise and a loss of her complete life, you must come to the fifth tower._

_Shi: Let her go!_

The knight had gone. My character was brought to a tall and menacing gray castle, shoved into a room and a witch entered. The entire duration, she had been unable to move and I immediately swore at the programmed simulation.

_Woman: Hello my dear._

_Keina: What do you want lady?!_

_Woman: Simple. The death of your friend and the end of your little quest._

_Keina: I'll kill you before that happens!_

Keina lunged at her, aiming at her throat for a good strangling, but the woman reflected her with a barrier.

She was knocked down and before I knew it, knocked _out_. I glared at the television. But I knew Shi would be saving me soon...

* * *

_:{On The Line}:_

**Ryo Takahashi  
**_Third Person's P.O.V._

"Now tell me about this Syusuke character."

Ryo had decided to do his own investigating on the relationship between his beautiful girl and the new student, Syusuke Fuji.

And he had gone to the easiest source he could think of- her little sister.

"Oh, and why should I?" Aylin the Devious questioned blandly. He did not know it, but she supported _Kimmy and Syusuke _instead of _Kimmy and Ryo_.

"I just need to know, alright?" he sighed deeply. "It's a personal thing."

"You're afraid she'll leave you for him," she laughed. "How about I show you the basics?"

She broke out the photo albums, showing him picture after picture of Syusuke and Kimmy alone together or close in a photo of friends from the trip to Japan. Ryo was not that upset until a picture of them lip-locked came up.

"What?" He stared at it a long minute. "You mean they've dated?"

"Close enough." She shrugged, "You should see this!" She pulled a tape out of the World Junior Tennis Finals, secretly smirking to herself.

Maybe she would be able to run Ryo off and then Syusuke could come back into the picture.

After all, he made Kimmy the happiest, right?

_Of course he did!_

"This is what I call love," she smiled to herself as she flicked on the tape. Yes, it was a genuine smile that even Ryo could easily see shining.

She let the entire game play, showing the matches between Tezuka and Paige right before it was time for Kimmy and Syusuke.

"Kimmy did all this for Dad, but now she just enjoys the thrill of the game. Her dream is to be a bigger hit than him, and it in fact was his dying wish for her," Aylin turned the volume up, "But this was her hardest match ever. She was facing the boy she'd spent all her school year with. It was the best I've ever seen her play and probably will always be the one I remember the most. Same for her."

The match played as she silenced herself. The two were dancing across the court, both focused. Ryo was a bit shocked at the opened eyes of Syusuke, focused entirely on Kimmy. Sweat dripped into their eyes and skidded from their pores, but neither seemed to care. Instead of getting slower, they seemed to get faster and more powerful as the match progressed, their breathing heavier with each passing return.

"Amazing..." He had never seen her move like that. He knew she was fast and she had a passion for the sport, but this was _awe-worthy_.

"Shh!"

The match finally ended and Syusuke was declared the winner. Kimmy looked absolutely happy though, as if she were a kid that just got back from Disney Land. It was so pure of a smile, it took Ryo's breath away. It was absolutely beautiful...

They hugged, the net between them, his brow now knitted carefully while watching this scene. Had they really been so close?

"We had never had a better day. Even if we lost, the match against Seigaku was the most significant, memorable one of our lives." Aylin had her chin against her raised knee, watching the television with a twinkle in her eyes to go with her smile. She loved just seeing this again. "Oh! Here's the most important part and the reason I wanted you to watch this."

His eyes focused on the screen. The fans had poured onto the court and begun to hug the teams, but something happened to make them stop. Kimmy walked in front of Syusuke, and like magic they shared a kiss right in front of the hundreds- no thousands- of people. They looked so passionate as they did and everyone cheered for them, turning to watch.

They broke away, grinning from ear-to-ear. The tape ended with a final announcement and Aylin shut down the television.

"See, they weren't just _a_ couple, they were _the _couple, even if they weren't a couple. It's hard explaining. They didn't realize how much it meant to them until it was time for the tournament to start. Then it was too late, seeing as both take their sport to seriously to _ever_ try and juggle dating on the side. Besides, that caused too many problems between Paige and Tezuka for example." She was staring at him, his eyes shadowed by his hair.

"Thank you for this, Aylin," Ryo took to his feet, bowing slightly. "That locket she wears..."

"A Fuji Family heirloom. Syusuke gave it to her for Christmas and she hasn't taken it off since. She even wears it for matches."

Did she ever really love Ryo?

"I have to go talk to her," he opened the door, but Aylin grabbed his elbow.

"Ryo, she does love you. She actually understands love now, but she has a strong belief in not getting too deep into young love." She had decided against saying, _"But I think she made an exception for a certain tennis player."_

"I still need to talk to her of other things." He smiled a forced one, "Aylin, I do have another question. The others, how involved were they?"

"I think Serenity was one of the most serious." She leaned against the doorway. "She used to be the kind of girl that hardly showed emotions, like she does now when she's on the court. Just imagine her like that all the time. But then Eiji got to her. Paige and Tezuka seemed pretty serious, even after she nearly tore his arm to pieces. I always had Inui, but I never realized it until too late as well, plus I was ridiculously young. And then Tiffany and Masaharu were another two we paired off together." She finished quickly, "I have to get to bed. Don't you dare make her upset, Ryo. I'm not about to hesitate to hurt you, whether I like you or not. We've both been through enough lately. Neither of us can take much more."

Aylin gave him a sad smile before she pushed off the doorframe and closed it behind her, not daring to glance at him anymore. He stood at the door a moment, wondering what to do.


	14. XIV: Discussions

**Chapter Fourteen:**  
_Discussions_

"No, look!" I laughed with Harmony, Trinity, Natalie, Tiffany, Serenity, Paige, and Aylin- all gathered in Paige's room to watch a video we had had made a long time ago.

It was of things that happened in Japan. On random days, people had had video cameras, capturing every moment we had then. Some were of just the four girls and the Seigaku team they normally hung out with, some of just the four girls and the Rikkaidai team they normally went to see, then there were the ones of just our team acting like idiots around the house, or some of us with random people or players. It was a great mix up that Serenity had put together right after we left when still in a state of depression.

Hell, we did not even enjoy the beach house that year thanks to the memories of our past school year in Seishun.

"Aw!" cooed Trinity as a picture of Kikumaru spider-leaping- or pouncing- out of a tree on Serenity showed up.

"That hurt," Serenity glared at the television version of him.

"Oh, this is my favorite!" Aylin smirked. "Watch this!"

It was me running around at the park, hyped up on some kind of sugar- probably chocolate from Paige when she was teasing me- and I literally looked like Ty did when he was on anything energizing.

I ran smack into a tree somehow and the girls near me doubled over laughing so hard they were crying. The guys that were at the park with us were in no better condition- Masaharu had to take off running to the bathrooms so he would not wet himself.

It was not my shining moment, that was certain.

As I fell over, Syusuke caught me, also laughing at how ridiculous this all was. He thumped me lightly in the head, and just as everyone began calming down and I was set on my feet completely, Kikumaru leapt out of the tree and onto me, making me slam my face into the tree again and fall over with him on my back. Everyone began laughing twice as hard as before, on the ground even.

"Hey, that was so not funny," I rubbed my face. "That hurt!" I laughed nonetheless. Truth be told, it was hilarious!

"But it was so funny Kimmy!" Natalie roared with laughter.

_KNOCK! KNOCK!_

"Come in!"

Ryo stepped into the room, giving a thoughtful look, "Kimmy I need to-"

"Queen Kimmy!" Anthony panted, barging in past Ryo. "I'm sorry for barging in on you. We need you and _The Queen's Council_ to come to an important meeting in an hour. It's extremely important. You don't need to dress formally, just comfortably."

"Uh, sure?" I blinked. "Where?"

"In the auditorium."

"And how long?"

"One hour! Please, bring your three new friends with you as well."

He meant Trinity, Harmony, and Natalie. "We'll be there?" The girls nodded behind me.

"Oh thank you my Queen!" He bowed again, hurrying out of the room.

"Man does that never seem to fail at annoying me." I let my eye twitch, "Ryo I'll have to get back with you. I have to call up the other girls and tell them to get ready to go."

He nodded, leaving the room as the girls hurried off to their own to get ready to go. I phoned up Augusta, Rachel, and Savannah and informed them of the situation before I went to get ready myself.

I slipped into some professionally-ripped jeans and a white and light blue A&E tank top, then simply put on some comfortable sneakers and lumbered out with Serenity.

We entered the auditorium and I sweat-dropped. It seemed we just walked into a _The Queen's Council _meeting.

Sneaking in the corners, Serenity and I finally got to the stage where Anthony was nervously waiting. He smiled in relief and led us behind the curtains where a large row of chairs sat with a throne at the top. He motioned me to sit in that very seat.

"There's no way I'm about to sit on this thing!" I pulled away. "Give me a crappy chair."

"No, my Queen. None of you have crappy chairs." He motioned about to the beautiful chairs that were more likely than not stolen from the teachers' lounge. I grew an irritated scowl on my face as I was forced into the throne-like chair at the center of the half-circle of other seats.

I let my eye twitch, in a foul mood now since I had to sit in this ridiculous chair. Aylin smacked me, to my right while Augusta took my left.

"Everyone quiet!" Anthony banged what I guess was a gavel from in front of the curtains, our forms still hidden behind the large red fixtures. "Today we have a special ceremony going on! It has come to my attention that the stupid little _King's Council _has decided to induct new members to their group. Last week, if you attended our meeting, then you would know that we decided to also induct new members. Three to be exact."

"Well that explains why he wanted Natalie, Harmony, and Trinity and why there were chairs in front of the curtains." Serenity sighed. "Why can't we have a normal school?"

"Actually, I think we encourage them." Savannah had a twitching eyebrow, "We shouldn't have come to this."

"You have a point."

"Since we're inducting three new council members, we've had to pass out note cards to see what positions they would be put in at the beginning of the week. It was either 'Princess' or 'Lady' for each of them. The votes are in and we have finally agreed upon the induction!" Anthony paused as the huge congregation of guys- and a few girls- began hollering loudly. "But we have a special surprise. To induct the girls, we have-" the curtains opened to reveal all of us sitting in our circle, a chair to Aylin's other side empty along with one on each end of the half-circle, "-_The Queen's Council_ themselves!"

My ears hurt as everyone started screaming and the lights burned into my retinas. I regretted showing up to this, but if we had three more people in the stupid little label then maybe more people would leave me alone and bother them. I believed the other girls thought that as well since they were here of their own will.

"Queen Kimmy, Princess Aylin, and Princess Augusta, seeing as you three have been voted the top three girls of the group, would you please join me at the front of the stage?" Anthony was as valiant as always.

I could faintly hear _Moan_ by Cute Is What We Aim For playing in the background as we step up reluctantly. He gave me a plastic crown with a fake sword and Aylin and Augusta a bouquet of daisies. _I hated the flower more and more as the days went on..._

"Would Harmony and Natalie please step forward?" The girls stepped up, looking extremely aggravated with being here. "You both have been voted to become two ladies of the council. My Queen, would you please induct them?"

The two girls waited as I used the fake sword to tap them each on the shoulder, completely embarassed. I did not speak, just smile painfully. Man did I hate this. Aylin and Augusta got the hint and gave the two the daisies.

"Please welcome Lady Harmony and Lady Natalie to _The Queen's Council_!" Clapping rang throughout the auditorium. "My Ladies, would you each please take a seat at the end of the half-circle in the empty chairs?" After they sat, he continued, "Would Trinity Campbell please step up?"

She leapt forward, smiling a cheerful one, "Hi Kimmy, Aylin, and um... Augusta!"

"Hey," we replied monosyllabically.

"Everyone voted Trinity to become not a Lady, but instead a full-fledged _Princess_!" Cue more hollering and cheering. "My Queen, if you would?"

I nodded, tapping her on each shoulder. I handed the fake sword to Anthony and placed the plastic crown on her head.

"Now welcome Princess Trinity to _The Queen's Council_! You three may sit in the designated seats!" We sat immediately, needing little more incentive. "This is your new council. Please join me in reciting the oath."

"They have an oath?" Harmony deadpanned.

"Babe, you haven't even seen the beginning of it." Paige was glaring at Anthony's back, "He's a sweetheart, but the idea of this council thing is too much."

"For The Queen and her Court, I offer myself. I give my legs to kneel. I give my hands to protect. I give my head for advice. I give my strength to save. And most important- I give my heart for loyalty." The oath had begun. "I will speak to The Queen and her Court with respect and reverence. I will serve them with my life. And I will never allow harm to befall them- on my soul I do so solemnly swear. Protect!"

"I hate that thing," Tiffany scoffed. "I've never been so annoyed with a phrase but that one. They write it everywhere!"

"Did you know they even have rings to show they are in the club?" Rachel yawned while addressing our three newest members. "It's the only way they're allowed in here every Thursday. Every new member is approved by Anthony himself."

"What's the purpose of this thing?" Natalie snorted.

I shrugged, "Mainly, they all have people to look up to I guess. We're not only in tennis. We're in other extra-curricular activities. We're too involved even, which is one reason this thing started. It's annoying."

"I've been in it too long," Aylin had little waterfall tears on her face. "I do admit though, the perks of all of those people doing whatever they can to make you happy, to make you smile even, is a great thing when you really need it!"

"True..."

The meeting took a good hour to end, but finally we were allowed to leave. We had been talking the whole time anyways, completely ignoring the major parts of their ceremony.

"I still can't get used to you being called Queen Kimmy."

"Ah! Syusuke!" I squeaked, blinking. "What are you doing here?"

"I just thought I'd attend the meeting," he smiled. "You going back to your room?"

"Yeah, I have some homework to get done. This took up an hour I could use doing that," I rolled my eyes.

He walked with me into the girls' building and up to the Junior Floor, filling the silence with chatting as we turned down hallways. As soon as we stopped at my door, I saw Serenity standing in front of it, staring.

"What are you staring at?" I stop and gawked, "Holy cow."

Someone had gotten a _ton_ of Hershey's kisses and glued them to a clean white sheet of paper and put it on our door. The kisses outlined the door, and in the middle it sported a big heart with 'KC' in it.

"Now that's cool." I blinked. "'KC'?"

"'Kimmy Castille'," Serenity pulled the paper from the door. "I believe someone is trying to get your attention."

I snapped my fingers, "Ryo! He was trying to tell me something! I bet it was him!"

"I'm not so sure-"

"I'll go find him," I grinned. "Thanks for walking me to my door Syusuke!" I gave him a quick hug. "Serenity, can you cover for me on the homework situation?"

"Fine, but-"

"Thanks!" I took off running down the halls, hurrying outside. I headed towards the boys' dorms and up to the Junior Floor. I found Ryo and Ty's room, banging on the wood without any hesitation.

"Ryo!"

"Hello?" Ty opened the door. "Oh! My Queen!"

"No more of the 'My Queen' stuff for the day, would you Ty?" I laughed. "Where's my guy?"

"Taking a shower," he opened the door. "Would you care to sit with me until he gets out?"

"Sure thing," I grinned while entering. As I expected, it was a complete disaster. "Do you guys ever clean?"

"Once every few months," he chuckled, kicking some clothing off the couch and patting the seat, handing me a controller for a video game. "Play?"

"Most def!"

* * *

_:{On The Line}:_

An hour later, we finally heard the shower cut off. I was mercilessly beating Ty at video games, one of the few things I knew I was actually better than him in. It was something I held high, too.

The door to the bathroom opened and we both turned our heads, ready to greet the boy that surely had to look like a prune by this point.

There stood a dripping wet Ryo, towel on his head. But that was not the thing...

He was completely naked.

"HOLY SHIT!" I gasped, nearly falling backwards but Ty caught me, covering my eyes.

"PUT SOME CLOTHES ON RYO!" Ty hollered. "WE HAVE A GUEST!"

I heard him quickly shuffle around and finally my eyes were uncovered. He was now only in boxers, his face the color of mine. He looked _amazing_ without his glasses on.

"D-Do you usually walk around naked?" I blinked, eyes wide and still red as could be. _'Maybe I should make a point of showing up unannounced.'_

"We both do. Next time warn me when my _girlfriend is here_." The way he said it made Ty give a sly grin.

"Why, so I could leave the room? OH RYO, HOW BIG-"

"Shut up!" We both hit him hard over the head.

"I'm here with a purpose anyways," I smiled, then take a flying leap on Ryo, hugging his waist with my legs and his neck with my arms, cheek rubbing against his. "THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU FOR THE BEAUTIFUL DOOR!"

"Hmm?" He pulled away, a hand now supporting my rear languidly. "What do you mean?"

"Don't be coy!" I kissed his cheek. "I mean the Hershey's Kisses shaped like a heart with 'KC' in it on my dorm's door! Thank you!" I gave him a big kiss.

"As much as I enjoy that-" he kissed me again for good measure, "-I didn't do that."

I stopped, "Wait, what? Stop joking!"

"I honestly didn't."

I stared a long minute, then looked at the ceiling, "Then who did?"

It could not have been Syusuke since he was with me and at the meeting. Could it be one of the girls? No. One of the fan boys? No, because every fan boy would have been at the meeting.

"Probably a fan."

"No, they were at that meeting. I know; I had to be there," I sighed in irritation while getting off Ryo.

"Well I wasn't complaining," he smirked.

"I know you weren't, but I have to get back to my room." I kissed his lips, then leapt on Ty, "Goodbye my King!"

"Ado to you, my Queen!" He kissed my cheek and I returned the favor, running from the room and keeping a dead sprint up all the way across the long campus and to my dorm. I was panting slightly when I got there.

"Serenity!" I barged in, but saw something I did not expect. Kikumaru was in the room, slurping down some Ramen noodles. "Eiji?"

"Nii-san!" he waved slightly. "Konnichiwa!"

I waved back with a smile. Serenity interrupted, wearing an apron while making Ramen noodles. We all know how dangerous she was at cooking from an incident way back in Japan. Of course, Paige actually liked her short hair now.

"Was it Ryo?" Serenity leaned against the little counter.

"No-"

"I tried to tell you, that K and the C didn't look like his normal handwriting, even if it was made with candy. It was to perfect, like someone was purposely trying to make it look like it was his. They were too intricate about it." She had her emotionless look back on, seeing as she was thinking hard on the subject.

"Why would someone want the handwriting to look like Ryo's?" I flopped next to Kikumaru on the couch, my body turned to stare at her.

"They knew you'd find a way of figuring out it wasn't him and then rack your brain out to find out who it was." She flicked my forehead.

"Thankfully, I have you," I smirked, "My detective." With that statement the two females in the room began laughing.

"But of course, even I have my own limits," she pulled more Ramen off the stove and poured it into Kikumaru's bowl, which he immediately inhaled.

"Though they're hard to find," I yawned. "I'm bored. Hope you don't mind if I play my video game."

"Go for it." Kikumaru had another mouthful of noodles.

I sweat-dropped, "Did you only come here to use us for our noodles?"

"Yup!"

"Idiot," I beamed at him while turning on my beloved game.


	15. XV: Sleeping Beauty

**Elf10444: **=3 Thanks sweetheart! I hope you enjoy this chappie too!

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen:  
**_Sleeping Beauty_

"Wow, I can't believe it's finally time for the play!" I giddily took my seat in the large, packed auditorium. Parents, students, teachers, and other people had paid five dollars each to scurry to seats in the huge balconies or the floor seats.

After all, our school was not only known for tennis. We were also known for our amazing Theater Production Class and the plays they constantly took part in. Ty, Ryo, and Vance had saved Serenity, Paige, and me a seat in the very front row, that way we could see the entire production up close and personal.

"Shh! It's starting!" Paige grinned. "GO VANCE!"

"And you told me to be quiet!" I punched her over the head as the lights went out completely and all the speaking ended.

A spot light shined on the stage and in the middle of it was a short, thin girl. I knew her as Catherine Wells, a female with light brown-black skin and chocolate eyes with long dyed blonde hair that was always in some crazy style. You would never be able to guess it was really her though, except by the fact her name was beside her role on the pamphlets handed out at the door. She was the Fairy of the musical play.

And she looked the part! Her skin was not her normal dark shade, but instead a shining and almost metallic blue that looked _dazzling_ with a dark silver-blue dress she wore. Her hair was not blonde anymore, but instead a blue even more brilliant than her skin. She had on fake ear-tips to make her blue ears appear longer, and a set of matching fairy wings. Her makeup was dark blues and black eyeliner. She looked _perfect_.

"Hello everyone. I am here to tell you one of the most enchanting fairy tale stories ever told - about a beautiful princess for whom time stood still for a hundred years, and a brave Prince whose courage and determination led him to sleeping beauty. With a kiss he redeemed her life and won her love. I'll ask you now to turn off all your cell phones and please keep your children quiet or go outside with them." She giggled rather airily to keep her facade up, "Now please, enjoy our show."

The light went out and I heard the ruffling of the curtain, then followed by the fabric opening on the dark set, the front stage lights on to illuminate the narrator. It was a tall, lanky boy named Nico McCann. His usual black hair was now slicked back and he had replaced his normal dark school uniform with one of an ancient scholar.

"Once upon a time there was a king and queen who lived in a castle at the top of a hill. They were very lonely because they did not have any children. One day, as it was such a fine warm spring afternoon, they decided to sit outside in the castle gardens and have tea and cake. Most of the time they just sat gazing together at the beautiful flowers and watched all the pretty butterflies flitting and flying from petal to petal for what seemed like hours, but alas, the King couldn't help but notice that as the sun began to set in the distant horizon, his beloved wife began to look more and more sad, so he asked her what the matter was. The Queen replied that she could never really be happy without child to love and cherish..." He had all the emotions of dramatic pretense in his voice and motions. The stage had been completely enlightened to show the King and Queen.

Augusta's once short red hair was now long and blonde, a wig that looked extremely real obviously. It was curled beautifully and cascaded around her sitting form, wearing a gorgeous and elegant dress of rich red that would be exactly what a fairy-tail queen would wear. Her king was a guy named Jonahan Vex, his long brown hair now in waves to make him seem majestic and strong. He wore the chic of a true fairy-tale king.

"I wish we could have a child to call our very own, but there's no sign of one, and my heart feels heavy like a stone," she clutched above her heart, her voice a beautiful melody with each word she sang.

"Cheer up - don't be sad. Look on the bright side for things are not so bad. Even now it's not too late since all things come to those who wait," he kissed her head and exited. Fairy Catherine looked around the side stage opposite of where he left then pranced in.

"I bring you good news in magical style." She blew dust in her face. "You will give birth to a child in a very short while. So smile and be happy for this is your day, when sorrow and tears shall fly away!" She gave a twirl and a giddy grin to Queen Augusta.

"A child? This sounds too good to be true. Please tell me who are you?" begged the queen.

Fairy Catherine wagged her finger, "Farewell!" She twirled and bounded off stage.

"Please! Don't go! How strange she has suddenly disappeared. Have I imagined all this - it seems very queer." Queen Augusta stared at the audience, embodying them as the sun.

The curtain closed and the spotlight on Narrator Nico illuminated, allowing his once stock-still form to move. He spoke, "It came to pass - just as the fairy had said, the Queen gave birth to a beautiful baby girl whom she named Briar Rose. The King and Queen were so overjoyed that they decided to celebrate with a big banquet. All their friends and relatives, including everyone from the local village, were invited. The King suddenly remembered the twelve wise ladies who lived nearby, so he sent them special invitations, unfortunately, he completely forgot about the thirteenth lady. Naturally, she was very angry. On the day of the banquet every one came to admire the newborn princess. Afterwards, each of the wise ladies gave a blessing." He was once again shadowed as the curtains opened and illuminated the stage, his body not moving.

It now showed a completely different scene. It was the nursery of the baby and a little plastic doll was in a small rocking crib. Five of The Wise Ladies entered.

The first was a guy dressed in a girls clothing like an old wise lady. The second was a girl by the name of Chrissie Freer, the roommate of the obnoxious President Hanna Bethany. The third Wise Lady was a usually quiet girl named Morgan Collard, and the fourth was a girl named Stephanie Damson. The fifth was a guy named Justin Newburg.

"Is that the quiet girl's, Leah Newburg, brother?" questioned Paige silently. We nod.

"You shall always be faithful, honest and true, good and kind in all that you do," Wise Lady Solomon blessed the fake baby, kissing it's head.

"You shall always be loved for who you are, and forever led by a guiding star." Now Wise Lady Chrissie kissed it.

"You shall be intelligent and bright - your being so full of light," Wise Lady Morgan blessed it.

"You shall have great riches and regard the humble - you will give to the poor so they do not grumble," blessed Wise Lady Stephanie.

"And you shall have a beauty so pure and fair - your eyes bluer than bluebells and a crown of golden hair," finally, Wise Lady Justin blessed the fake baby.

Vance appeared on the stage, dressed as a wicked woman in dark clothing. The five others whispered aghast, "The thirteenth lady!"

"I've come to cast a spell on you to make you sleep for a hundred years. No one will wake you even if they cry a hundred tears. No matter how hard they try, still dead on your bed you will lie. And to make you die is a simple trick, for on a spinning wheel your finger will prick - ha, ha, he, he..."

Did I mention that every line except the narrator was being sung- or rather chanted if it was short- and sounded awe-worthy? Oops! Vance had sung his part perfectly, in a woman's voice as best he could. He exited, laughing a high-pitched, wicked woman's laugh that he pulled off much too well.

"Now my life is a sad tale to tell for that wicked lady has cast a spell!" Queen Augusta gathered the baby from it's crib and cradled it. She turned to the wise women, "Oh please will you break this awful spell on my child?"

"To break the spell I cannot do, but listen to me for my words are true. Your child shall not die, but only sleep, for grace and mercy - her soul will keep. And although the spell sounds very alarming, there is a Prince called Prince Owan, or Prince Charming. Should one day he give her a kiss, the princess will awake to a life of bliss," Wise Lady Solomon sang gracefully as the curtains closed and the light was turned back on Narrator Nico.

"Immediately the King and Queen ordered every spinning wheel to be destroyed throughout land, so there was not a single one left. The years passed by and the baby grew into a lovely little girl. Briar Rose was a very inquisitive child - she never stopped asking questions, then one day whilst walking with her Mother in the castle garden, she asked a very awkward question."

The curtains opened again, and now it was an entirely different scene. It amazed me how fast they moved everything. Queen Augusta sat by a large window that overlooked the country below.

And finally Princess Briar Rose, or rather Princess Ty, entered the stage. His long blonde wig was on and he looked like a girl from afar, even at our distance. He wore a lovely light blue dress that had been stuffed in the appropriate places.

"I've never seen a spinning wheel, do they exist? Are they real?" He was as giddy as a real princess would seem, smiling dreamily and speaking in as close to a girl's voice as possible.

Queen Augusta stood, turning to him, "They did exist in days before, but there are no spinning wheels any more. The king and I specially planned there be not a single one left in the land. Now why don't you go and play on this lovely bright day?"

"Okay, but can I go to the top of the castle today? I promise not to lose my way. I've heard there's a secret room with a hidden door, where no one has ever been before. It sounds so exciting and so very inviting!" Princess Ty clasped his hands near his chest and sighed in mock-curiosity.

"I'm sorry Briar Rose you cannot go, so my answer is no. The secret room is so dark and hidden, and to enter its walls is strictly forbidden. So just do as I say and go and play," Queen Augusta hurried from the scene, in fake tears as she ran. Princess Ty sighed and took her place in front of the window, turning her back to the thing now to view the audience. Behind him, a thin, tanned boy named Scott Rutherford leapt onto the windowsill and in front of the scenery, dressed with dark wings and a beak, as if he were a bird.

He began to sing, startling the Princess, "I fly up- I fly down - I fly round and around, I fly here, I fly there and I fly everywhere! Hello - I'm over here - can you see me, can you see me! No I'm not - I'm over here - do you see me, do you see me? Yoo hoo , I'm down here - can you see me, can you see me? I fly up I fly down - I fly round and around I fly round and round!"

"Yes I can," Princess Ty stared at him, annoyed.

"No you can't!"

"Yes I can."

"No you ca -aan't," he sing-songed cheerfully. "I fly up - I fly down - I fly round and around I fly here I fly there and I fly everywhere!" Music had been accompanying anything he said, but now it stopped.

"Hello. Who are you?" Princess Ty questioned.

"I'm a very clever crow - didn't you know?" He looked shocked.

"Well, since you're very clever, maybe you could tell me if you've ever flown to the top of the castle. Where's there's a secret door - where no one's ever gone before," Princess Ty looked hopeful.

"But of course, I fly there every day - if you want to follow me, I will lead the way!" He flapped, still squatting on the windowsill.

"Hmm... Well thank you for your kind offer, but if you don't mind I'd rather not bother. My parents have said no, so I'd better not go, it's only right and proper to obey my father and mother," Princess Ty still had the look of uncertainty on his face. He was a marvelous actor, better than almost any I had ever witnessed live.

"Okay, see you another day," Scott the Crow leapt backwards and disappeared, probably falling flat backwards and crawling away so we could not see him.

The curtains closed and the spotlight illuminated on Narrator Nico again, "The years passed quickly by and little Briar Rose had grown into a beautiful Princess. One day, the King and Queen were going away to visit friends, so they left instructions for the princess to look after the castle. They also reminded her not to go to the top of the castle in search of the secret room with the hidden door. Now, when they had departed the princess began to feel rather bored and wandered how she could pass the time away when suddenly she thought she heard an old familiar sound... The flapping of wings." He was darkened again as the curtains opened.

"Hello? Who's there - who's there?" Princess Ty looked hopefully towards the window.

"I fly up- I fly down - I fly round and around. I fly here, I fly there and I fly everywhere! Hello - I'm over here - can you see me, can you see me? No I'm not - I'm over here - do you see me, do you see me? Yoo hoo , I'm down here - can you see me, can you see me? I fly up I fly down - I fly round and around I fly round and round!" Scott the Crow appeared in the windowsill yet again, squatting.

"Well, hello Mr. Crow, where have you been all these years?" Princess Ty greeted.

He scurried from the windowsill and began walking around him, stopping at the front of the stage with his back to Ty. "I've been to the room at the top of the stairs." He gave a quick look back to make sure he had Princess Ty's attention, then turned back with a triumphant look.

"Please will you take me there, I would love to go! If you lead the way, I will happily follow! After all there is nothing to lose! And now that I'm grown up, I'm old enough to choose!" Princess Ty grabbed his leg, falling to his knees before him in the usual dramatic-Ty fashion.

Scott the Crow thought for only a moment before giving a sly grin towards the crowd, then turning with a kind smile to Princess Ty. "Okay! Come this way!" Both exited as the curtains closed and Narrator Nico was illuminated again. I would get tired of standing still so long if I were him.

"Step by step the Princess followed the crow up the winding stairs. The climb was so steep and long she wondered if she would ever get there. Finally she reached the top, and noticed the crow had disappeared. Everywhere was full of long misty corridors that seemed to lead nowhere. Left all alone, she wandered around aimlessly, when suddenly in front of her was a very strange looking door. 'This must surely be the hidden door to the secret room,' she said quietly to herself, and felt so excited to have found it at last. Very slowly she turned the key in the door. Her heart beat faster and faster as the door opened to reveal its long awaited secret." He was darkened and the curtains opened, showing a new scene yet again, a gloomier one.

"What is that you have in your hand it looks so amazing and oh so grand?!" Princess Ty questioned as he opened a fake door and saw Wicked Lady Vance with a spinning wheel.

"It's a spinning wheel my dear. Listen carefully - can you hear? It makes a noise as it turns around, and spins fine linen which falls to the ground," he chuckled, cupping his ear while singing.

"Please can I touch your spinning wheel? Can I work it myself - is it real?" Princess Ty hurried forward, only hesitating a moment.

"Come closer my dear - do have a try, but don't prick your finger or you will die!" Wicked Lady Vance had a wicked sneer on his lips as he said this.

"Oh dear! I've pricked my finger!" he gasped, after only touching the thing for a moment. Wicked Lady Vance gave an even more sinister laugh as the curtains closed and Narrator Nico was shown again.

"The Princess now began her long sleep for a hundred years, and one by one everyone else fell asleep including all the servants and maids. Even the animals and tiny insects helplessly nodded off, and the sound of loud snoring filled every corner of the castle. That same day the King and Queen had just returned from their long journey, and as they looked for the princess, they too fell asleep. Very soon, the lovely old oak tree in the castle grounds grew bigger and bigger - wrapping its thick branches around the castle until the castle could no longer be seen, save the very top where the princess lay."

The curtains opened, still allowing Nico to be illuminated like the stage. The scene unfolded as he told it, the actors moving as they should. Princess Ty was on a pedestal, feigning sleep as Ryo entered, dressed as lavishly as a prince would be.

"Now one day when the hundred years had passed, a certain handsome young man named Prince Charming, or Prince Owan, heard of the tragic news and decided he must rescue the princess. His parents begged him not to go for they feared his life would be in danger. Many noble men had previously tried to rescue the princess, only to be strangled by the branches, but the brave prince took no account for his life and immediately set off on his horse. Using his sword he cut and hacked his way through the thick and dangerous branches until finally he was inside the castle. He was amazed to find everyone asleep and immediately searched for the princess, but could not find her. Suddenly through the mist, he noticed some strange winding stairs, and made haste to climb them. Upon reaching the top, he noticed a strange looking hidden door covered in cobwebs and sleeping spiders. Very slowly he opened the old creaking door, whereupon - right there before his very eyes, lay the sleeping princess," Ryo had acted all this out perfectly without saying a word. I knew what was coming soon and was grinning from ear-to-ear.

"As he gazed upon her lovely face, his eyes filled up with tears. He wondered how anyone could be so cruel as to cast a spell on such a beautiful and innocent creature. Gently, he knelt down and kissed her." And there it was! Prince Ryo dropped to his knees and kissed Princess Ty, his body facing the audience so they could see it all. "The princess began to slowly stir and woke up to find a most handsome young man kneeling at her side."

Princess Ty sat up slowly, staring at Prince Ryo and blinking, "What has happened? Where am I? Is this heaven? Did I die?" he sang.

"You did not die - but were asleep, whilst love watched on your soul to keep. Until such time, I came to your side, and woke you up to be my bride," Prince Ryo gently took Princess Ty's hands, making him stand with him. "You have arisen to a bright new day, where sorrow and tears have passed away. No more will you be lonely and sad, now is the time to rejoice and be glad. Forever our days will be filled with bliss, and together our love is sealed with a kiss." He kissed Princess Ty gently yet again. I was ready to laugh, but yet I had a swell of emotion at how genuine and sweet this fairytale was.

"Everyone that day woke up from their very long sleep, and so life continued as usual. The old oak tree had shrunk to its normal size. The maids were making the beds. The servants were serving the food. The dogs were barking and chasing the cats. The cats were meowing and chasing the mice. The mice were squeaking and nibbling some cheese. In fact everywhere was buzzing with life. All the people were so happy to see the royal family again, and overjoyed that their beloved princess was going to be wed. The proud King and Queen where indeed the happiest parents on earth and invited everyone to the wedding. On the wedding day, joyful sounds of celebration could be heard as people eagerly waited to catch a glimpse of the newlywed couple. And so the prince and princess lived happily ever after." Once again, all of it had been acted out as Narrator Nico ended, "The end."

The curtains closed and everyone clapped wildly. The curtains opened again and the cast was introduced. I cheered loudly for everyone, especially those I knew. On Ryo, Ty, Vance, and Augusta, Serenity, Paige, and I stood for them, hollering as loud as we could possibly manage.

Finally the play was done. December 12th was over and soon the holidays would be here. I was glad, for that meant most of the school left and only a few that did not want to go home- or did not have families to go home to- stayed at the school. I would be staying...

"You were awe-inspiring!" Paige hugged Vance as she leapt on him, "Though I'm still put off that you had to play a woman."

"Tell me about it!" Serenity was holding off Ty as he tried his hardest to kiss her with his rose lipstick on, which actually looked good on him with the long blonde wig.

"Lucky me, I don't have a cross-dresser," I gave a quick kiss to Ryo. "You were really great."

"Thanks," he mumbled and gave me another kiss. "Just to let you know, I'm wearing chap stick."

I dead-panned, "Damn you."

Just great, we all had little theater nerds for boyfriends... ones that wore girl's makeup.

And they did not even seem fazed by it.


End file.
